Meet your Match
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Start of Shippuuden:Gaara has always been the strongest, he is the Kazekage & he gets news that makes him so pissed he goes outside the city & the sand around him rages but who stops his storm? An equal? OCxGARRA complete
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY THING, EXCEPT MAYBE A FEW PPL HERE AND THERE, I WISHED I OWNED GAARA.**_ This will be for all Chapters of this Story

A/n _**(i wonder what he would look like as a stripper? hint, I HAVE RE-DID IT ALITTLE AND FIXED SOME PARTS. Yeah as of 2-18-08 I am re-editing it all, and deleting chapters 11 and 12 and combing 10&11, making 12 chapter 11 and adding a new chapter called 12. See u laters, **_

_**Meet your Match **_

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking 

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon _

**Anyone thinking **

**Chapter 1 **

Gaara looked around, no one was around, and again he was all alone. He liked it that way, since he could remember he was all alone, and what ever it took he would stay that way. What was the big attraction about being around people anyway? That was something he never saw the point of.

He was sitting in his office, there was so much work to be done, and sometimes he hated being the Kazekage. There was also something good from being the Kage of the village. He could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

Something interrupted his thinking, someone was in his office, there was no knocking or warning with words, for all they knew he could be fucking someone or jacking off.

I say no matter what their story is we kill them. You have not killed in weeks; I am getting hungry, Gaara-kun. The demon was teasing his host.

With just those two words, Gaara was furious.

_I TOLD YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE NOT TO CALL ME THAT; NONE OF YOU ARE MY FIRENDS! _

**Yep, Gaara was mad, **the person who just walked into the room thought, **Maybe I should just come back later; no I can't this is so important. Yes, way too important he would kill me and roast me literally if I didn't tell him.**

Gaara was already mad when he saw the person who had invaded his privacy, shaking his head like he was talking to someone.

_I already hate this person who invaded my privacy, but now he acts like he is crazy, what is he doing? Talking to himself? _

Like you are? May I remind you that not only do you talk to yourself a lot, but you have actually conversions with yourself, if anyone is crazy aren't you the one who is crazy? 

_YOU ASSHOLE, ALL OF THOSE CONVERSIONS YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, IS WITH YOU, YOU ASSWIPE, I AM ALWAYS TELLING YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP, AND GO BACK TO SLEEP! _

Humph, didn't someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? 

Gaara was not in the mood to talk, he was already furious, with humans and demons, which that would be the Raccoon so the Raccoon did not say anymore, just watched.

Gaara looked at this person who was familiar in a way; he just could not remember who it was.

This guy, I think, had face paint all over his head and had something on his back, it was wrapped up.

Gaara just got so tried of waiting, he was already pissed beyond reason and at everyone, and he just let it all out.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU JUST BARGED INTO MY DAMN OFFICE WITHOUT A KNOCK OR A FUCKING WARNING?"

The guy flinched back, Gaara was up on his feet and his hands were on his desk and his eyes, his light blue eyes were blazing. Whoa some would say that was a murderous light too in those pretty eyes of his.

The guy with the face paint took another step back and said with his eyes blazing mad just like Gaara's, but of course their was no murderous intent in them.

"YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ASK WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I AM YOUR FUCKING BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER?"

Gaara was stunned no one ever yelled at him, well except for two people. He would never allow anyone else. Though why he allowed this he didn't and wouldn't ever know.

Naruto and Temari his big sister, wait he did have a brother and this guy did look like him, Gaara was embarrassed. So he put on a mask and continued as though no one had yelled.

Then he remembered that he hasn't seen his brother in weeks because he has locked himself inside his office. I guess he forgot to lock the door or else his brother could not have gotten in. Damn, this was just not his day; he knew this was going to be a bad day.

"Kankuro, what are you doing in my office, without knocking or saying a warning, and why were you looking like you were talking to yourself? I will not have ANY crazy or insane people in my family."

With that Kankuro was surprised, Gaara was not yelling. Kankuro looked again at Gaara and said.

"Okay little brother, one, there is a very important message for you and two, I wasn't talking to myself, I was thinking inside my head big difference. Anyway I was thinking you were mad and I should come back later, but this is important and three, if you Gaara do not want any insane and crazy people in our family do you included yourself?"

Gaara face betrayed him. His eyes were wide and his face looked like he had been slapped and Kankuro was no better. His face mirrored Gaara's.

Gaara was the first one to recover from the…..'blow'.

"Sigh, you have been around Temari too much for your own good. What is this all important news that you barged in my office against my clear instructions not to come in with out my say so or giving me a warning?"

Kankuro just laughed at him, and as he did this Gaara just froze.

_What the hell is he laughing at? _

I do not know, let's kill him, he has disobeyed you and laughed at you, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM! 

_What the hell is wrong with you? He is my brother, I can't kill him. _

Yes you can, since when has he been your brother? Isn't he always been afraid of you? Thinking you are a monster? 

_Good point but still…, oh go back to the cage you came from you Raccoon, and STAY! _

Oh, yeah like that is going to make me, the mighty Demon of the Desert, go back just because you say so, hump, like Hell… 

One look from Gaara and he went away. One thing he didn't tell the Raccoon was that Naruto would be disappointed in him if he hurt his brother and that was one thing he never wanted. The first friend, first true friend who understood everything about him, that was one thing that Gaara could never allow, he needed Naruto, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Kankuro was still laughing and Gaara had had enough.

"KANKURO EITHER SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME THE NEWS OR GET THE FUCK OUT!"

With that he stopped, who wouldn't really. Yelling from Gaara, and the look on his face, yeah those were 'stop doing whatever the hell you are doing that I don't like or die' look.

Kankuro looked down at his little brother and got all serious like. Gaara braced himself, his older brother never got serious, and only two things could make him this serious, and he was damn well REALLY serious.

One was him, Gaara himself, or more precisely, the demon inside of him. Shukaku. The demon that had killed his mother and lead to his father's death. Which none of them really cared for their father enough to miss him when Orochimaru killed him as he came from the Village Hidden in the Sand to see the Chunin Exam. Orochimaru used a transformation jutsu and turned into the Kazekage himself.

Two was Temari, their older sister, they both were very protective over her, that is one of the reason's why their sensei, Baki, wasn't and hasn't started fucking her senseless as well as other stuff. Well maybe Gaara was the only reason; Gaara would have ripped his sensei to bits, or some other torture death.

Gaara started to think.

_What ways could I have killed him? _

You could have let me out; I could have done it slowwwww and painfullllllll. Haaaahaaa, like I could have beaten him senseless, then real slowly I would rip him up and … 

_ENOUGH _

Fine, fine there are other ways to kill him you know, I could have had him raped, Muhhhaaaa by men, very horny ugly guys with huge… 

_SHUT THE FUCK UP, LIKE I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO HEAR THIS! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME LISTEN TO HIM DAMN IT. _

The demon let Kankuro finish, of course he didn't know what was going on, a few seconds of his little brother going haywire. But everything was okay now.

Gaara looked at him and said one word. "Finish"

He did. His face was pained as he said, in more the one word. "Gaara, the whole medic staff went on a mission with Temari…"

Gaara's eyes were so big, and changing that Kankuro thought he was going to transform.

_So, it is about Temari. _

The Demon knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Kankuro looked at Gaara and knew what he thought. He had to hurry. He was throwing his hands and arms in the air trying to get his younger brother's attention.

"Gaara you don't understand Temari's okay."

He said it so fast Gaara almost missed it, if it was not for the Demon inside him telling him what his big brother had said so fast.

With that Gaara calmed down and waited for him to continue.

"But the rest of them are not, not only is every medic in the Village Hidden in the Sand dead, but the hospital."

He took a breath and continued. "There is no more hospital, and Temari's wounds are not that bad. She had worse ones when we helped the Genin in the Leaf Village go after Sasuke."

Gaara looked at him like he was crazy, and slowly calmly replied with, "So you are telling me, that you did all of this barging in here and making me worried that my sister is dead or worse, for nothing?"

Kankuro looked at him and braced himself and had one sentence in his mind. **Oh shit, what the fuck did I do? **

Gaara stood up and was starting to get pissy.

"FOR THIS USLESS PIECE OF SHIT, THIS FUCKED UP SHIT YOU CALL IMPORTANT, DIENG, NEED TO KNOW INFORMATION? I DON'T CARE IF SUNA'S MEIDIC GROUP IS KILLED IF THEY WERE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STAY ALIVE THEY SHOULD BE DEAD! NOW GO AND TELL A MESSAGER TO GO TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES AND ASK TSUNADE IF SHE WOULD TRAIN SOME USELESS PEOPLE OVER HERE TO BE MEDICS, AND START TO REBULID THAT USELESS AND DAMN HOSPITAL."

Kankuro was up against the door and nodded and before he left he said loud enough for only Gaara to hear.

"You keep making a big deal out of just coming in here, it is not like you are fucking someone or jacking off little bro."

With that he left, a smile on his face, he loved to tease Gaara. He also didn't notice that for the first time in Gaara life, Gaara was blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet your Match**

Notes: 

The Demon Raccoon 

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking **

_**Someone thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Meet your Match **

**Chapter 2**

Gaara was back in his office, again no one was around, and he liked it that way. Even back then when he was little when he wanted friends, when he wanted to 'play' with the other kids, he was still alone. That would never change.

Or would it? Again three days later, there was still a lot of work to be done.

He was just reading the report on what had happened with Temari's group. He looked at the end of the report, no one had signed it.

_Who had written this report? _

Gaara had asked himself, thinking and looking all around it back and the end of the group of papers. Still he saw no name, no team, and no nothing.

He was pissed now.

_What the fuck is going on? Who wrote this damn report? _

Gaara was fuming now, he had…expressed VERY strongly that there had to be a name on it, anyone in the team, anyone's name on it.

This was wrong, no name or any recognition of any kind, this was not acceptable. _When I find out who wrote this damn report I will… _

He never got to finish when someone or something interrupted him….again.

Ooohhh, will there be blood this time? Oh I do very hope so, blood……………

He never got to finish day dreaming about blood or whatever went along with those trains of thoughts.

_What the hell? You have been quiet lately. CAN'T YOU STAY THAT WAY? _

The demon inside Gaara stopped, and then started laughing, at whom or what, Gaara couldn't say.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I CAN NEVER GET MY WORK DONE; I AM THE KAZEKAGE YOU KNOW… _

Again, why can't Gaara ever finish his sentences? Oh right, there is a blood-thirsty Raccoon demon inside of him, that's why.

Do you hear yourself Gaara-kun…? 

Gaara was even more pissed off by this. _Why can't you stop calling me that? You damn Raccoon Demon. _

Hey, now there is nothing wrong with Raccoon's, they can see in the dark. The demon said that last part with a little pout on his face.

Gaara looked at him and said, _Don't you ever look that way again, that was so damn...what shall I say it looked? Demented? Scars-people-for-life-look? Ever-make-that-face-again-and-i-will-take-it-off-your-fucking-face-look?! _

Gaara said the last part with a demented and wicked and evil look on his face that held a promise in it.

And you talk to me, about my weird looking face you need to look at your own. 

Gaara looked at him with an eyebrow raised and said, _What was that? I didn't get it. Say it again will you? _

The demon looked at Gaara with an innocent expression/innocent voice and looked the other way while saying.

Oh Nothing GAARA-KUN, I said nothing, except that maybe we NEED to go KILL someone. 

The Demon Raccoon looked mad now, Gaara himself had never seen him this mad, or even close to it, but Gaara stopped to think, he does have this 'expression' on sometimes when someone hurts him, like when he hurt the Uchiha during their Chunin Exam match, the final match of the first round, and then in the forest, when they fought yet again.

EVER SINCE YOU GOT BEATEN BY THAT NINE-TAILED FOX KID YOU HAVE THOUGHT YOU HAVE BEEN BETTER THEN ME! YOU ARE NOT! I AM THE DEMON THAT YOU FEARED AND STILL ARE! RESPECT ME OR I WILL TAKE OVER AND MAKE YOU REGRET EVER THING YOU HAVE HEARD OR SAID ABOUT ME OR ANYTHING ELSE I DIDN'T LIKE! 

Whoa, Gaara actually in real life and in his head took a couple of steps back. That was one mad and pissed off demon, I will tell you that.

Gaara looked at him dead on; he wasn't beaten, not yet and not ever. _I may have been beaten by him, but you were too you jackass, so be quiet and you can't tell me you don't disrespect me or said anything I didn't like so why don't you just shut the hell up too? Hmm…now how do you like that? _

Gaara and the demon looked away from each other and did the humph sound.

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

_Finally I get some peace and quiet. _

Gaara thought as he finished his paper work for that day. He didn't need that demon, he needed no one.

_Finally peace and quiet and my work is done without that damn demon messing everything up. _

He stopped, and thought about that demon. _He is the most perverted demon I think that ever existed, plus he so damn idiotic, he is like that blonde, what was his name, that baka who defeated him?...Naruto? I mean seriously all he thinks about is blood, death, gore and girls…. _

_**That's what you think. You know you miss him, being mean and sarcastic all of the time. You do need someone to keep you company Gaara, even if you THINK you want and need to be alone. **_

Gaara looked around with a bewildered look on his face when he heard that. The person or thing wasn't in the office, he looked around and he got up to look out the window.

His guard was up, his sand was ready, and he was ready for an attack.

What's wrong? Why are you so tense? What happened Gaara? Did you sense something? 

The demon was on his guard now, searching around, to find any people that had escaped their notice.

No one, nothing, Gaara sat down and thought. _I head it; I felt it, what was that? Why do I want…to hear that voice again? It was so…pleasant? _

Gaara shook his head, he couldn't think about pleasant. He was the damn Demon of the Sand. There was no pleasure in that. A smile went across his face.

Yes there was, in the kill, that was what he remembered, the kill, the pleasure. That was what he lived for, the kill, to verify his reason to live.

The demon raccoon smiled, he couldn't have asked for a better chance, a better opportunity.

That's my boy; I wondered when you would remember. Yes, yes now let's go kill, let's go help your feel alive, let's go make your reason for living keep on being the reason you are alive. 

Gaara knew he was right. He sighed and thought about what had happened.

_**You know Gaara you really don't need to kill to feel alive. Don't you remember what Naruto taught you? You have precious people, people you care about and have to protect and should I dare say the word? Love? **_

Gaara was even more alert, there was the voice again, and as he thought about it was it teasing him? No one teased him, no one ever did. Couldn't the Demon hear it too?

_What was that voice? Hey Shukaku, did you hear it? _

The demon was annoyed that they weren't killing yet, but he also knew this was bugging him too. His host, Gaara never joked about something, or made up something. This was serious.

The demon stared at him and thought, thinking was what Gaara had wanted, but could he be any slower?

Gaara, no I didn't hear it, but I was blocking you out. Like I have been ever since your brother…was it Kankuro? Since he came in and left. I thought you needed time to yourself; she is your sister isn't she? 

Shukaku added the last part to keep his host from being suspicious. What he really was doing was surveying the damage. Seeing what had happened.

Of course this wasn't what he had wanted to tell his host. Plus there was the fact that he was blushing and laughing about the last comment Gaara's brother, Kankuro had said.

_FLASHBACK_

Gaara looked at him like he was crazy, and slowly calmly replied with, "So you are telling me, that you did all of this barging in here and making me worried that my sister is dead or worse, for nothing?"

Kankuro looked at him and braced himself and had one sentence in his mind. **Oh shit, what the fuck did I do? **

Gaara stood up and was starting to get pissy.

"FOR THIS USLESS PIECE OF SHIT, THIS FUCKED UP SHIT YOU CALL IMPORTANT, DIENG, NEED TO KNOW INFORMATION? I DON'T CARE IF SUNA'S MEIDIC GROUP IS KILLED IF THEY WERE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STAY ALIVE THEY SHOULD BE DEAD! NOW GO AND TELL A MESSAGER TO GO TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES AND ASK TSUNADE IF SHE WOULD TRAIN SOME USELESS PEOPLE OVER HERE TO BE MEDICS, AND START TO REBULID THAT USELESS AND DAMN HOSPITAL."

Kankuro was up against the door and nodded and before he left he said loud enough for only Gaara to hear.

"You keep making a big deal out of just coming in here, it is not like you are fucking someone or jacking off little bro."

With that he left, a smile on his face, he loved to tease Gaara. He also didn't notice that for the first time in Gaara life, Gaara was blushing.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The demon was still laughing ever time he heard it. It was funny.

Gaara turned around from the demon that was inside his body and thought about it, while that same demon stood there making a fool of himself.

Good thing that it was INSIDE his mind.

_What was that voice? It seems that if it was real, then the person or thing that did it is powerful. It had to be more powerful the Raccoon Demon behind me laughing at himself for some damn reason. I wonder what he's laughing about. _Gaara stopped and thought about it, as he turned around and looked at the demon.

If you have ever seen a Raccoon laughing it is bad, it is even worse to see a GIANT one that doesn't really look like one in my opinion laugh like the world is going to end. Yeah, I do believe that is a pretty bad sight. _On second thought he can keep the damn details to himself, I do not want to know anything._

Gaara sighed and said one simply sentence that caught the perverted, nasty, gore and bloody demon to stop and pay attention.

_I do think that voice was a girl and she sounded delicious. _

That demon turned around so fast that no normal eye could have ever caught it. Not even the Byakugan or the Sharingan could have caught it.

The two things in the whole world had the demon at Gaara's beck and call. Something Gaara never thought of, it didn't really think it would work, but hell it did. Those two things were, the key words in that sentence, girl and delicious.

Gaara looked at him and said, hoping against hope the answers were no's.

_Did you not hear any of it? _

The demon thought really hard and finally shook his head in defeat.

_You didn't feel anything? _

Again, the big demon that was sitting down in front of Gaara like a puppy, wait over grown puppy waiting for a bone, he was thinking.

He shook his again, Gaara let out a deep breath, but he was really sighing in relief.

The demon took it as disappointment and said, I'm sorry Gaara, just tell me what it sounded like and I will track... 

He never finished because of the look on Gaara's face.

Gaara looked at him like he was the dumbest person in the world, even dumber then that baka Naruto.

_Ok, for one you didn't hear it so that means this 'girl' is stronger then you. If she can block you out and you can't hear her thoughts and she only let me hear them. Not only is she good at multitasking but she is powerful enough to enter my mind without me knowing and not let you hear it too._

He added the last part as to make him sound as if he was weak. On the contrary he was strong. Only one person had defeated him. Naruto. How that had happened no one really knew, but it still was a defeat.

The demon nodded, he knew it was true. _There also is a possibility that this 'girl' may not be that much…. _

He didn't get to finish because there was a knock at the door. Gaara was upset, but not as much as the first time, there at least was a knock.

But the demon inside him had other plans.

I say will kill this one as well, it did knock, but still how many times have you, the 'Kazekage' asked not to be disturbed? 'Let's kill, kill, and kill, more fun for me……' 

He stopped singing the last sentence after seeing Gaara face.

No more singing for the demon. Though the 'me' was flat and broke up half-way through, it really was bad anyway you looked at it really.

Gaara looked at the demon then at the door and thought with annoyance. _You know really I don't care anymore, should I put a sign on the door saying 'don't come in'? I mean really what does it take for a damn guy to be left fucking alone? _

Yes, yes, let's add though 'No matter who you fucking look like or who you are", would that be good... 

The demon did not like this day at all, why was he being interrupted at lot today? Will he even finish a statement?

That was when someone walked in. A girl, blonde hair, it was down so Gaara knew it wasn't Temari.

(Both speak together, the demon and Gaara) "Okay, let's kill her!"

Maybe it is that girl that talks to you inside your head. 

That made Gaara freeze for a second, for some reason he didn't want to kill her, but he didn't care remember? He killed to live remember?

Gaara sighed again as his sand went up from the desk, it stopped though. Someone had hit him on the head.

"Who the hell hit me? You are so dead…" He stopped again when another hit came. He finally looked up to see who it was.

It was a girl with kind of short sandy blonde.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS TEMARI WITH HER HAIR DOWN!" That was Gaara yelling it out loud to her face.

That earned him another hit on his head. "OF COURSE IT IS YOU DAMN BAKA! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN HERE THAT MADE YOU FORGET ME? EVEN AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED ON MY LAST MISSION! I EVEN WROTE THE REPORT MYSELF!"

Gaara was happy now she was done with the hitting and the yelling. He knew it because she had taken a step back.

He had one thought though. _Temari is the only one I will EVER allow do that, only her. _

He looked at her and said with his usually cold face. "Well I did get a report, but I have no fucking idea who wrote it because..."

He turned to the back and threw it at her, she got the picture.

"No one signed it, or anything."

She looked at him like he was the dumbest person on the world, but he held his ground.

She turned to the beginning and threw it back at him and said on word. "Bottom"

He looks, and saw:

Temari of the Sand

Jounin

He was the fool now. He ignored it and said, with calmness most adults didn't have, "Why are you here?"

"I came here for you pleasurable company."

His eyes grew wide and he was about to tell her off but she continued. "No, but I did come to say that we have nothing for anything medical. The books and all of the extra stuff we held well it's gone. It was in two different buildings, one next to the hospital, like one house away, and the other a block away, one was burned down the other well…it all was stolen."

He looked at her and replied, "Not only has this happened, but I have a person who doing only god knows what near and about my house, and more theft, but also more death then usual, which I am sad to say I didn't do, but (he smiled evilly) I will be doing. Now if you will excuse me."

With that he was gone, he had so much gone wrong, besides the fact that Temari was more injured then Kankuro said, she was limping, LIMPING.

A couple of kills was not enough. The people he killed for those crimes, there was ten in total, not enough, not enough blood to satisfy his anger.

He was so angry at all that has happened, Temari and everything else he had been keeping in.

He was out of the city now, there was such a sand storm going on, that everyone that was in it, died instantly.

All of his anger, in this storm, so much anger that it would last for weeks, maybe months if he could hold his anger that long.

Or if something else didn't happen first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Someone thinking and talking inside minds**_

NOTES: Words, Jap words

Teme-bastard

Baka-Idiot, dummy

**Meet your Match **

**Chapter 3**

When the Demon Raccoon saw what his host had saw and felt what he had felt, there was no complaining at all.

The Demon would never admit to this but he cared in a small way of course for his…emotionless host. Well that was the wrong term now, after what he had just done because of rage, rage was an emotion, so this would Make Gaara emotional, not emotionless. It didn't really matter to the Demon anyway.

Neither of them had chosen to be together, but both had lived with it. Gaara suffering more then his demon did.

He lost his childhood, never had any friends, hell he never had anyone care about him before.

There was his uncle but that didn't turn out too well. Gaara ended up killing him, not on purpose but well you get it.

The Demon knew that his host cared for his brother and sister even if he did not admit it.

His host had changed. After the fight with the Nine-Tails Fox brat he really did change. He talked more, less killing (that was the part that the Demon did not like) he even started to care (this part he didn't really care about, though he did remember some important to him once say that caring about others makes you weak, but he knew Gaara was far from weak).

That was something long ago he said he would never do, it made it even worse when he became the Kazekage. He broke that promise to himself:

Leave only for yourself

Love only yourself

You will be strong with these things in mind

It really didn't matter now, his sister was alright but he had to sort through everything in his mind before this storm will die down.

The Demon didn't need to look at his surroundings, he knew they were out in the desert, he knew that the worse sand storm in history was raging.

There was less damages then you would think. Yes the storm was fierce, but something was wrong. There should have been more damage, hell it should have been a lot more.

Something was very wrong, what was wrong though?

The Demon stopped; his host barely noticed he was too caught in his thoughts and the storm.

The Demon sniffed, he felt something, knew something was wrong but didn't know what it was. After all of the years he has been alive he never felt anything like this.

Gaara was so angry, everything; anything no matter how little it was it made him angry. Damn everything just had to go wrong. He just wanted to destroy everything, make everything feel what he was feeling. He wanted someone to at least feel this, just something, anything.

Giggle.

That was what he heard; soft it was barely heard over the sand storm.

Giggle.

There was another one, where was it coming from?

It was soft, but it sounded highly amused.

Gaara shook his head and tried to reason with himself.

_There is no way that something is out there; my storm is so strong that everyone and everything was killed instantly when I started this storm. It isn't that damn Raccoon I know what his laugh is like and it sure isn't this._

With those thoughts he felt the need to turn around (in his mind) he turned and did not see his Demon behind him, W_here is he?_

Gaara thought and he looked all around him and still didn't see him.

After looking all around him he started to backtrack, seeing if that damn Demon had gotten lost or was just left behind or something.

Gaara shook his head; this made him even more frustrated. _Why had that damn demon run off when I am so freaking confused? Not that he can really help me, but still where did he go?_

His eyes had that cold look in them again, it was the coldest look I have ever seen, and even my cold looks were not that bad. Of course I don't really know what my cold looks look like, I may have to ask someone to compare them someday, well that is if he lives that long.

Sigh, I guess Naruto didn't do his job well enough, (pause) though it did last awhile.

I sighed even more, this job was a lot of work, but I really am the only one that can do this. Well better follow him, he will find that Demon and wait, where was the Demon?

I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds; did he know I was here? Watching without being seen is my job, did he see me?

_Damn it, why can't that stupid Demon stay still? Why does he have to leave me? He could be anywhere inside my mind, DAMN IT, I AM SO NOT IN THE MOOD THIS!_

Gaara was really mad now, he was running now, he had to find the Demon that was inside his body. He didn't know why but he felt uneasy like there was something out there. Like he had felt when he heard the giggles.

He paused, and started to think logically. _Those giggles where did they come from_? _Were they inside my head or outside in the storm? No it couldn't be either. No one can survive my Sand Storms and no one can get inside my mind, no one can do that, except people who have Demons inside of them._

He was thinking so much he didn't see his Demon till he was right in front of him.

Gaara stopped, and looked at the Demon; the Demon was looking at him too.

Do you feel it? Gaara I feel something, something or someone is here I can't tell if it is inside our minds or outside the storm, but something is there and it must be powerful because I can't smell it or tell where it is.

Gaara listened and thought about this, not only did he think the same things but he had a feeling that it was near.

Gaara looked at his Demon and started telling him what he saw and heard before he came here to find him.

_There were giggles, I swear this thing must have a sense of humor or…_

Gaara never got to finish because the Demon had turned around and was behind Gaara, he was growling at something, you could feel the murderous intent, god it was so overwhelming.

Gaara looked at him and wondered what was wrong and he asked.

The Demon didn't even look at him as he answered Gaara. Something is coming, that feeling I felt before well it is coming, I am guessing the reason I stopped feeling it, but not completely was because it had gone after you after I had stopped. Now it us coming and I am guessing it is coming on both sides. 

Gaara was confused he got the first part but the last part? No way, so he asked him as he went to the other side of the Demon.

_Shukaku what the hell are you saying? 'Now it is coming and I am guessing it coming on both sides?' Ok I get the coming first part but what do you mean both sides?_

The Demon temporary forgot about me coming as it turned on it host and started yelling at him full force, I tried to hear what the Demon was saying, damn what am I talking about? I could here them both so good I heard that one heart was beating so fast with anger and the other was stopped for short time.

Anyone in their right minds would have taken a couple of steps back or maybe fifty. Giggle, again what the hell am I saying I would have stood my ground and started yelling back. (pause) giggle again, I guess Gaara is like me after all.

Gaara had it up to here with his damn Demon yelling at him so he did the only thing he could do. He yelled back.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? I'M A STUPID BAKA? I HAVE NO BRAINS AT ALL? YOU TEME HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT! I AM THE SMARTEST AND DEADIEST NINJA IN THE WIND COUNTRY OR ANYWHERE HOW DARE YOU SHITTY TEME?_

Giggle.

They both stopped, what was that they heard?

Giggle.

It came again, Gaara looked around so no one and closed his eyes to try and find the sound.

Giggle came again, with a lot more giggles to follow after that one.

Gaara could not find the source so he got mad and started sending charka out and trying to find the source of the giggles.

_**Giggle, you will not find me that way; you are just wasting charka, opps, damn I guess you found me. Sigh, well there goes just watching. If you want I will come out**_.

Gaara and his Demon heard that, Gaara stopped and thought it heard it from somewhere before. But when and where did he hear this voice or though?

Gaara started to remember where he heard this 'voice in his thoughts'.

FLASHBACK

_Finally I get some peace and quiet. _

Gaara thought as he finished his paper work for that day. He didn't need that demon, he needed no one.

_Finally peace and quiet and my work is done without that damn demon messing everything up. _

He stopped, and thought about that demon. _He is the most perverted demon I think that ever existed, plus he so damn idiotic, he is like that blonde, what was his name, that baka who defeated him?...Naruto? I mean seriously all he thinks about is blood, death, gore and girls…. _

_**That's what you think. You know you miss him, being mean and sarcastic all of the time. You do need someone to keep you company Gaara, even if you THINK you want and need to be alone. **_

END OF FLASHBACK

Gaara thought he heard it twice, so he thought again what did he hear it a second time?

FLASHBACK

_**You know Gaara you really don't need to kill to feel alive. Don't you remember what Naruto taught you? You have precious people, people you care about and have to protect and should I dare say the word? Love? **_

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the second time he heard it, he wasn't sure if the voice was right or not about his killing people to live, to feel, to have a purpose to live, that was why he killed people.

I looked at Gaara and knew he was thinking about where he had heard my voice, I waited a little bit I knew I had to stop him, to stop thinking like that. I knew where his last statement was going to lead him.

_**Gaara, after what I have told you, you still think that killing is the answers to everything don't you? **_

The Demon looked around and knew he felt this person's emotion rise, he and Gaara felt it. The Demon knew he had to do something to get her to calm down, for some odd reason he knew that if this person continued like this something bad would happen. He thought of the only thing he wanted and thought he could do.

Gaara, let's kill her, she is the one that I felt, and the one that has been inside your mind invaded your privacy, KILL HER!

That was the last straw; I knew that when he said that Gaara was going to go along, that was it, I could not take it anymore.

I stepped down and I had allowed them to see my body but not that good, they could not put details on it if they wanted to find me later.

They saw my eyes; those were the only things I had allowed them to fully see.

I had looked at them dead on, my eyes were blazing with fury, they were almost turning black, but they saw blue eyes that were so mad, they took steps back, well not Gaara. He almost did, but he stopped.

_**You two damn fools, how dare you. You damn Raccoon Demon I should kill you right here and now but not here, not in Gaara's mind, something could be damaged. Yes let's take this outside, outside in the storm. You two should be proud of yourselves; no one has gotten me this mad since…..**_

She didn't finish, they could see she was so mad, madder then Gaara had ever been, or have ever seen anyone mad, but though they wanted to say something push her to tell them when, they couldn't. They couldn't, because something stopped them, they looked into her eyes and saw the madness in them, but deeper they saw something, something they couldn't identify.

They knew that what ever it was it hurt, it must have hurt to talk about it because she seemed like a person who spoke her mind, no matter what it did to anyone else.

She came back and looked at them most of her angry was gone but it was till there as she talked to them.

_**I will meet you in the center of the storm.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet your Match **

Notes: 

The Demon Raccoon 

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Someone thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Meet your Match **

**Chapter 4 **

The Demon Raccoon was in a state, he was going ballistic for real. Really going nuts, what else can Gaara say to describe him?

We are going to die; she is going to kill us, oh, oh, oh. DAMN IT YOU BAKA, no even a baka would have known to back off no, not you, no you are a TEME, no something worse… 

The Demon never got to finish because Gaara told him to shut the fuck up or he would make him, the Demon then went to muttering.

_What was wrong with that damn Raccoon? He is never like this he usually says kill, kill, kill! But not this time, this girl must be pretty powerful to get him worked up. _

For the rest of the trip to the center was in silence, except for the muttering and an out burst that stopped Gaara from going into the center.

YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA, DIDN'T YOU FEEL HER POWER? SHE MUST HAVE BEEN POWERFUL JUST BY ENTERING OUR MINDS? DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THIS? NOW I AM GOING TO DIE AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ALIVE THAT LONG EITHER. 

That was when Gaara had really enough, he turned to face the Demon and looked him dead in the eyes, and said, _If you remember correctly you fucking asspoker Demon, you were the one who said lets kill her, and if I am correct which I am you did this. So stop getting all over me for this mess were in because it's your fucking fault. So don't you dare, don't you dare blame this on me, got it fuck face?_

Shukaku just looked at Gaara, he was shocked not only did he say those things but he said them calmly like nothing was wrong, now it was the Demon's turn to go off on his little host.

Me, me you shitty little twit, this is my fault, look at you, talking all calmly like nothing is wrong, she is going to kill us, and I mean kill us horribly worse then we have ever killed anyone before. So tell me little shitty lost do you have a death wish? Do you truly want to die? Because of you we are so going to die.

Gaara couldn't believe a word of this, so he walked up to his freaked out Demon and said, _Do you remember this happening? This was why she was so pissed off and it's your fault!_

FLASHBACK

Gaara, let's kill her, she is the one that I felt, and the one that has been inside your mind invaded your privacy, KILL HER!

END OF FLASHBACK

_So it's your fault, so shut the hell up and keep walking you giant shit house._

Gaara really had never seen him this upset before; did he really think they were going to die? If someone got this Demon so upset because of power, then this girl had to be strong. Did he really want to face her? Or her Wrath was there really a choice?


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet your Match **

Notes: 

The Demon Raccoon 

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Someone thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Meet you Match**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara was thinking about what they said to get her so mad.

FLASHBACK

I looked at Gaara and knew he was thinking about where he had heard my voice, I waited a little bit I knew I had to stop him, to stop thinking like that. I knew where his last statement was going to lead him.

_**Gaara, after what I have told you, you still think that killing is the answers to everything don't you? **_

The Demon looked around and knew he felt this person's emotion rise, he and Gaara felt it. The Demon knew he had to do something to get her to calm down, for some odd reason he knew that if this person continued like this something bad would happen. He thought of the only thing he wanted and thought he could do.

Gaara, let's kill her, she is the one that I felt, and the one that has been inside your mind invaded your privacy, KILL HER!

That was the last straw; I knew that when he said that Gaara was going to go along, that was it, I could not take it anymore.

I stepped down and I had allowed them to see my body but not that good, they could not put details on it if they wanted to find me later.

They saw my eyes; those were the only things I had allowed them to fully see.

I had looked at them dead on, my eyes were blazing with fury, they were almost turning black, but they saw blue eyes that were so mad, they took steps back, well not Gaara. He almost did, but he stopped.

_**You two damn fools, how dare you. You damn Raccoon Demon I should kill you right here and now but not here, not in Gaara's mind, something could be damaged. Yes let's take this outside, outside in the storm. You two should be proud of yourselves; no one has gotten me this mad since…..**_

She didn't finish, they could see she was so mad, madder then Gaara had ever been, or have ever seen anyone mad, but though they wanted to say something push her to tell them when, they couldn't. They couldn't, because something stopped them, they looked into her eyes and saw the madness in them, but deeper they saw something, something they couldn't identify.

They knew that what ever it was it hurt, it must have hurt to talk about it because she seemed like a person who spoke her mind, no matter what it did to anyone else.

She came back and looked at them most of her angry was gone but it was till there as she talked to them.

_**I will meet you in the center of the storm.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

So what made her mad at first was him thinking about the past, the old him, the one who killed because it was the only reason he had to live. Why would that get her so mad?

Then that damn Demon Raccoon said kill her… Gaara stopped walking as he thought about the way she reacted when Shukaku said that.

_She must care about me in some way to get so worked up about how I was before; she must have thought I would have gone back. That was when she got mad the first time, I wonder why she got so mad the second one, I mean she could beat him in a match so…_

Gaara never got to finish because he realized that he was already there, and she was in front of him just staring at him, her eyes still showed him she was still upset.

Gaara had the question in his mind about why she got so mad and was going to ask her but she stopped him with a hand and a sigh.

I looked at him and felt pity, he didn't know what it as like to be me, where you had so much stress in your life that it takes so much control just to not get mad at every little thing. It took so much work just to laugh again, not after what happened.

Gaara saw her eyes completely turn from anger to sadness then to fear, it look like she was scared of a memory. How could a memory make her be like that? For what he had seen so far he could tell she was strong she never let anyone walk all over her or anything like that. Just like him, but he didn't let the past get him, her past must really be bad, no horrible with a nightmarish twist.

He wanted to help her; he felt he had too, like he owed her for something. He reached out and touches her arm and said "Serena" she jump and threw herself back she was going to land the ground really hard.

But the sand caught her as she fell and she told it thank you. As she got back up she had a kind look in her eyes, like it was a pet or a child.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and thought _this girl sure changes mood fast, does she have multiple personalities or is she bipolar?_

The Demon Shukaku laughed at that and said Does it matter? All that matters is that she has calmed down and let's hope she didn't hear you.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow of my own and said "Gaara, for as far as I know I am not bipolar, but for the split personalities, well does having more the one person living inside my body count?"

Gaara looked at her like she was crazy, how could you have one then one person inside her body?

Shukaku looked at her and told Gaara Ask her if she has a demon inside of her.

Gaara looked at him like he was crazy and then looked at her and started to ask her but she snapped her fingers and his Raccoon Demon was outside of his body. Gaara couldn't talk; he didn't know what was going on.

I looked at Gaara and Shukaku and said "No, I do not have a Demon inside of me, but I am something much more. Now this is easier talking to you then talking to you inside of Gaara is it not? Oh and don't worry Gaara, he is still inside of you, but just for right now he is out so I can talk to him."

I looked at Gaara with a scolding glare, he knew what was coming yet he still looked me straight into the face with defiance in his eyes. I laughed, and told him he had attitude, I liked that, but to serious business.

"Gaara, you claim to be strong yet you absent mindedly go along with everything that damn Raccoon wants, why? He said kill me and you were going to do it!"

Gaara was again speechless, how could she know so much about him in yet a short time? Before he could ask her any more questions Shukaku spoke up.

I am sorry I didn't realize anything, I only realized after I said it how wrong I was. I knew there was something about you, you have it don't you? The flare SHE passed down to her descendants. The one that allows you to have anything to do with Demons, you are a descendant of her, Kika, our Pri...

The poor thing never gets to finish its words; she was in front of it before he could finish the word. Her right hand was on its neck and squeezing, her eyes were almost black now.

"Don't say anything else, you damn Demon." She whispered it to him, Gaara couldn't hear it because of the sudden sand flaring up.

Gaara looked at her and said "Are you really trying to kill him? Did he say something that was he wasn't suppose to?" Gaara couldn't ask anything else because as her hand tightens around the Raccoon's neck, he could swear that he saw water coming out of it.

Next thing Gaara saw was that the Raccoon was melting, becoming mud. Then as she let go of him he was back to normal.

Her eyes were black, her voice was cold and lifeless as she said "Don't you ever say that again, Kika is gone. You are mistaken she never had children; she died before she even got married. Her fiancés did and as you can see there is a clan left, hmph even though very few are left, what is it two?"

She was looking at him; the Demon looked at her confused, as if what she said had made no sense at all. He looked at the ground and the back at her and said, here you are in front of me, yet you have the same strange spell she had over us and what's more you look like her.

Gaara knew from all of his life that just not talking and listening got you more information. So of course that is what he did.

She laughed and said "Now tell me Shukaku how did she die?"

He answered with the leaders of the new ninja Villages sealed her soul in six scrolls, I think.

She nodded and said "How long does it take to do that?"

Let's see, it all depends on the power and will of the soul, her soul was the biggest I have ever seen. So it took a while, let's see about five days for each scroll.

She nodded again and said "Tell me was Kika a master of time?"

The Demon nodded and said so she did it didn't see? She became a TJ didn't she and now am I to say that is why you are here? What body did you take over?

Gaara might as well been invisible he wasn't even notice, but somehow he knew that he knew her, the more time she talk the closer he was to remember her.

I looked at him and smiled, "First Katrina, then I was born."

Gaara's eyes almost popped out, he had heard of the name Katrina before, he remember his father saying something about it, and if he wasn't mistaken he saw her at the Chunin Exams, where he couldn't remember but he knew he did, that was where he saw her but he knew deep inside he saw her somewhere else.

The demon looked at her like she was crazy and said you were here for over fifty years and I never felt you? Impossible, the one and nine tail was her favorites we always know where she is. 

The girl shook her head and said "You wouldn't be if I was surrounded with lots of powerful charka."

Gaara finally was able to talk and said "What is your name, and from the way you were talking you would not go out of hiding just to talk of old times with this…Raccoon. Why are you here?"

She looked hurt, but he knew she was playing.

I looked around and stared out at the raging desert before me and just looked, it was already night. I sighed and said "My name is Selene."

The Demon gasped and said "No wonder why I couldn't find you, the Village you were born into was the Village Hidden in Time, or the Ancient Village."

Shukaku knew her well enough not to mention what else he knew about that Village, it was horrible. Gaara had heard of the Village before, it was when he had first became the Kazekage. From what he could tell it was a powerful Village that kept it's self hidden from the world, except the leaders of the five main ninja Villages. They had every bloodline trait plus more ninja abilities the rest of us could dream of. From what he could remember it was attacked like around ten years ago maybe nine, anyway it was around the time the Uchiha Clan was wiped out.

She nodded but still look out at the desert before her and finally after some time she spoke. "I am not here for pleasantries Gaara, but for something more. Your Village has been hit with death, crime and an attack on your medic staff.'

Gaara nodded, wondered how she knew this, but just kept quiet.

She continued, "The ten or so men you killed before coming out here were just stupid minions working for the real mastermind. A rouge ninja, S-Rank criminal, I was just in the Leaf Village when I saw it, more importantly you just left your Village unprotected, not from outside forces, like if you needed help they can't come, but the good thing is his people can't come in."

She moved around but was still looking out at the desert as she went on, "Sigh, they will not do anything yet, I came before he started. Gaara, Tsunade is sending her own student here to train, but she will have escorts. Her team will be the escorting squad, plus a few extra medic ninjas."

She turned away and was in her scolding mode again, damn this girl changed modes fast. "Gaara do you realize what you have done, this storm was so out of control that if I wasn't here it would have destroyed the Village! Would it not have been great if the Village was destroyed by the very man who is the leader? I stopped most of it; this is about twenty percent of its force."

She stopped talking and flung out her hands and held them there for a couple of seconds and the sand slowed down. After about a minute or two she was on her knees and she pounded her palms on the ground in front of her and the storm stopped.

She looked at Gaara and said "There, now your brother will be in the Village with the team from Konoha." She tried to get up after she said this.

He knew something was wrong, first when she put a hand to her head and started swaying, and then when the Raccoon disappeared he defiantly knew there was something wrong.

She was falling; he grabbed her and sat down on the sand. He held her like you would a child, that was when memories started to come.

Just flashes though, he saw a women, with long black hair holding him. He was a child of course. Her hair was falling every which way behind her but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was him. He was very upset, he was crying. There was blood dripping from his head. This was after he had killed his uncle, and this was a couple of minutes after he used the sand to carve that mark into his head.

The girl that was holding him keeps on saying 'its okay' over and over. Then he heard a change in words.

"Gaara its okay, what are you upset for? Yes, your whole world just turned upside down, the closes thing you ever had to anyone that loved you, you just killed them. It's okay, you are not evil, and Gaara no matter what people tell you or what you think NEVER forget there are people who love you, I love you! No matter what you do or have done I will NEVER hate you! I will never leave you either. I may not been here able to touch you, but I will forever be in your mind and heart. If you ever need me just call me, I will come no matter what is in my way. I will protect you."

With that she kissed him on the cheek, and held him even tighter as she rocked him.

Gaara knew there was more to this memory but for now it didn't matter. The girl in his arms was what matter now. He would be just like the girl in his memory. He would stay with her, when she woke up he would go back to the Village, but only if he knew she was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 6**

Shukaku looked down at his host, what was going on with him? He hadn't eaten or slept in days yet held on to the girl like the world was going to end. Did she do something to him?

The storm had been gone for days now, ever since this girl stopped it, how could she do it? Gaara had created that sand storm and he controlled sand at will, he even had a demon inside of him that was all sand. There was more to her then meets the eye, there just had to be.

Gaara looked up he saw a bird, a weird looking one at that, it looked like it was made of sand, and the sand was coming off too. Gaara looked at it then nodded and it turned into sand, no more sand bird. He looked around and saw the walls of the sand cave again.

_So Kankuro is back with the team from Konoha. I should be getting back, but. _Gaara looked down at the girl he held in his arms, she needed him more, even though he was Kazekage he almost killed the people he were protecting, if it wasn't for her then they would be died along with his brother.

Gaara sighed, _I hope she wakes up soon, I do believe my whole body is numb now, but hey new experiences. I do believe I have never been completely numb before. Though if I think about it I have been sitting here awhile, how long has it been? Days I know, but how many days, let's see it takes..._

Gaara didn't finish that thought because the girl in his arms stirred, she was waking up and the demon inside of him was doing a happy jig and saying stuff he shouldn't so Gaara told him to shut the hell up, and for the first time in days his host was talking to him. So he shut up since it was the first time since he started holding onto that girl.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looked around and realized minutes later she was in someone's lap. She jumped up so fast it was unreal, but the bad thing was she fell when her legs hit the sand. She was falling to fast for Gaara to catch her so she did the only thing she could do, nothing. The sand reached up and caught and helped her stand. Gaara was looking at her amazed; she controlled the sand yet again.

The girl once she got her barrens, she looked at Gaara and said "You know I hate to bust your bubble but the last time I controlled the sand was……….when I fell asleep. This is what I get for not sleeping in weeks. Anyway most of the time the sand does it on its one accord, sorry to tell you that, but hey shouldn't you know that, doesn't your sand protect you itself?"

Gaara looked at her and smiled, she caught him, he guess that he took it for granted the sand protected him that he forgot about it. Then he caught himself smiling, he surprised himself really he didn't ever smile. Gaara didn't remember that he ever did it before. He heard a giggle, and he looked at the girl that he was holding moments before, she did it, she was the one who giggled at him, Gaara wanted to know what was so funny.

She laughed even harder, but once she stopped she said "You have smiled before, once upon a time. Now don't you have a Village to run? Your brother can be your substitute only for a little while. Now go I'm okay." She looked at him and he knew she was okay, she was telling the truth, but before he left he asked her two questions.

"What's your name?"

"……um, my name is Selene, but I really don't like to be called that, everyone calls me Serena though."

"Why don't you come with me? Instead of wondering around the desert, why don't you stay with me, I do owe you."

Serena looked at with a shocked expression, he chuckled, he was staring at her for couple of minutes before she nodded and said yes.

Gaara and Serena started walking back and half way there he asked her "Who is coming from the Leaf Village?"

She looked thoughtful as she replied with a little distaste, "Hmm, I know Saukra is coming, and a group of medical people." He shook his head and said "You already told me that, who is in her team?"

Serena looked him with a smile on her face, and put a finger to her lips and said "That is a secret. Giggle, you will find out when we get there I promise. It would spoil all of my fun if I told you now."

They walked in silence as Gaara thought about what she had said and stopped walking. Serena looked at him and asked "Why did you stop?" He looked at her and said "I was thinking about the way you said that Saukra is coming, you don't like her do you?"

Serena turned her head and said a simple no. Gaara shook his head and started to walk, he ask her though "Why? Are you jealous of her or something?" That made her stopped and she turned on him with an annoyed face. That was when Shukaku came out.

I am so sorry, please forgive him; he didn't mean anything by it. Then he started to talk to Gaara, You dumbass how dare you talk to her that way! Do you even know who she is?

Gaara looked at him and said _Nope, I have no idea who she is, nor do I care. If she wanted me to know she would tell me outright and not in riddles which stupid ass kissing Demons can understand._

They didn't expect Serena to be on the ground, she was laughing so hard, you really couldn't understand what she was saying but a few words you could make out, ass kissing demon was the only three words Gaara could understand.

Gaara shook his head and walked up to her and knelt down to where she was hunched over, and picked her up saying "Come on we should be getting back before dark you know."

With that said they started walking, she laughed no more, but she was thinking. Gaara finally asked her what she was thinking about when they could finally see the Village.

She looked at him and said "I am thinking about how I am going to explain this to HIM, why I am walking into the city with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 7**

Serena looked at Gaara with annoyed look, yes what was she going to tell him? At least he was the understanding one, not like the other two, they would jump all over start fighting. Sigh, Serena was tried, very tired, even after that little nap she had after she calmed the sands. Serena looked at Gaara again, his face was confused.

"Serena who is he?" Serena laughed; did she just hear jealously is that little question? "You will see Gaara, let's go!"

She grabbed his arm and started laughing as she ran in front of him; he chuckled, but stopped and started looking serious like the closer they came to the village.

The guards told them to stop and identify themselves, but the one closer to the on coming people said "Oh my god, she's here! OPEN THE GATES, oh wait we don't have gates, STAND CLEAR, LET THE GIRL AND HER COMPANY THROUGH!"

Gaara looked at the girl next to him, he was the Kazekage they should have done that for him, not her. He shook his head; this was not the time to think about little stuff like that.

She looked at Gaara before they went into the city; she asked him "Do you want them to see you? Do you want to enter the city without anyone knowing?" Gaara was thinking he knew he had to hurry, so he nodded his head, and the girl looked ahead and shook her head, the guy who had yelled about her being here.

He looked at her and nodded again, he spoke quietly to the guard next to him. The guard looked back at her and nodded once again. Serena grabbed Gaara and hugged him real right, and spoke in his ear "Hold on to me tightly Gaara and no matter what, do not let me go." She could feel Gaara nod and he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

Serena closed her eyes and calmed down; they disappeared into the night, under the cover of darkness. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and she looked around and saw she was on top of the Kazekage Tower.

She looked at the thing that was holding onto her for dear life. She chuckled and before she could talk to him someone on the tower coughed and she stiffened. Gaara looked at her and said "What's wrong?" They heard a laughed and Gaara moved so he wasn't hugging her anymore, close enough if anything happened.

"Well, what's this?" two people said that, Serena sighed, Gaara was about to start blushing but Serena started talking, "Sigh, I didn't really want to be seen coming into the Village Hidden in the Sand, so I came straight in, Gaara was with me so I took him too."

"Yeah and I am the Queen of England, you know I would call this cheating. He is not going to like this." Serena looked at the person who had spoken; her eyes were already half-black. "Saukra you better shut the fuck up or I will kill you, the only reason I haven't so far is because of him." She pointed to Naruto, he laughed.

Naruto looked at Serena with kind eyes and said "Is he one too? Serena you are so lucky I am in one here and not the other two; they would be causing a big fuss right now. Now come here." Serena smiled and ran to him and hugged him, he twirled her around. She stepped back and said "It's been awhile hasn't it Naruto?" _**What about you, my foxxie you been okay?**_

**I have been fine, if only my host would take me out on walks; it is so cramped in here, and wait…will you take me out on walks? Pri… sorry Serena.**

_**Giggle, we will talk later okay my pretty foxxie, and then we can talk about what you call me.**_

Naruto shook his head and said "You spoil him, you know that. Gaara how's it going? I see you and our Serena have meet, your going to have to tell me about it some time, (Naruto winked). Now since it's late, we all need to get some sleep let's go Saukra."

Saukra nodded and left, only Gaara, Serena, Naruto, and Kankuro were left. Naruto kissed Serena on the cheek and said "Before you go to bed, come see me." She nodded then said "Kankuro I need to talk to Gaara can you go?"

Kankuro nodded and left, Serena didn't even look at him as she past him and started toward the end of the towers roof, she went to the part that was closest to the moon. Gaara stared at her for awhile then went to her and ask her "Was Naruto the one you were talking about?" She sighed, but didn't turn around.

"Yes, Gaara he was, anytime I am alone with some guy, the boys get all protective of me..." She never got to finish when Gaara said "So he is your boyfriend? So when Saukra was talking about cheating on someone it was him?"

She turned around and was so close to his face when she said "That bitch will say anything to get me in trouble, and no it wasn't Naruto. She's still mad at me for taking Sasuke away from her." She laughed and continued "He was never hers in the first place. I always love to rub it in her face too, giggle."

Gaara face was confused again "So it was Sasuke, Sasuke is your boyfriend." Serena pushed him away from her and glared at him "Do you think if I had a boyfriend I would have let you hold me in your lap for two days straight? Do you think I would have let you hug me as we teleported here?"

Gaara looked at her and said "So why did she say that if he wasn't your…" Serena eyes went black again and Shukaku again came to his rescue.

Please, my lady he is a human male, he doesn't get females at all. You, I believe are the first one he has ever been close to. He turned to Gaara and said in a low tone, Stop saying boyfriend you baka, she doesn't have one you teme. She has fiancés.

She just shook her head at him and said, "That doesn't help Kaku."

Gaara stopped, now he was confused, was she not human and what was this about her being engaged, and did he hear correctly fiancés, more then one? He looked at her all confused like and she shook her head and said "You damn Raccoon. Gaara how shall I put this? Yes, when I was little I had two fiancés, one is Itachi Uchiha, and the other is Sasuke Uchiha. Though technically we aren't, when I make up my choice then we will be, but with Itachi I have to wait till he…wait till I pick him, with Sasuke I was too wait till he became either a Jounin or one of the ANBU Black Ops member. Sigh, it is so complicated; but I am not going to pick either one of them, not till I truly fall in love with one more then anyone else."

With that she turned her back to him and let him think about what she had just said. She wasn't really their fiancée, only if she chose one, and from what she said, it would only be if she truly loved one more then anyone else, and she didn't. Gaara looked at the moon and thought. _Why am I getting messed up over her life?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 8**

Gaara was really over his head in this, why did he care so much about her having a boyfriend? As he thought about this he went to the rail on the tower to stare up at moon, it was a full one too. He always felt safe and comforted when he looked at it, he always thought that it was because the demon inside of him loved it but somehow he knew it was something more.

He shook his head and looked at Serena, she was not that tall, shorter then him, probably a little over five foot tall. She had pale skin, blue eyes with a hint of green in them, and she wore all black. As she stared at the moon she looked like a goddess.

Gaara was surprised he even thought that, a goddess? Did this mean he like her? That would explain why he cared so much if she had a boyfriend or fiancés.

Gaara shook his head and looked at the moon again, it made he troubled mind feel with ease. Then he heard something, it was like someone spoke. He looked over a Serena and heard her say "Doesn't it make you feel at ease? The beautiful, yet terrible moon, giggle I wonder at times how it could be that, an oxymoron, just like me. The moon is the only thing that I have ever seen that is like me."

She sighed and shook her head as she heard Gaara asked her how. She replied with "The moon has many phases, yes? Just like me it changes in the blink of an eye. Sometimes it is nice and gives light to the world below and sometimes naughty, giving no light to the world below. Always changing yet never changing at all, but I wouldn't expect you to get what I mean."

She looked at Gaara and he saw that she wasn't smiling, even though she looked a little sad yet he could see that she still was the goddess she saw earlier. After a couple of moments like she realized she had shown her true face she put a mask on. She took one step toward him then stopped.

"Gaara I am sorry, unfortunately I have drawn you into something, and this isn't somewhere you should be. I shouldn't have done it, but never mind. I will leave you…."

Serena was interrupted, she stopped her eyes grew wide and she turned around and looked over the rail at the town below and what it looked like she was searching for something.

Gaara had no idea what was going on and went over to her, as he crossed the tower's roof he felt something, something was wrong, the sand was moving and it felt something big and it did not like it.

Gaara was half way across and he looked at Serena, he knew she felt it too. She did something he didn't know and probably never expected her to do.

Serena's hands were over her head and it was like the wind was coming to her, then he saw something black surround her, he knew it was her charka. Then the charka went up her body and through her arms then finally her hands. After a couple of seconds she threw her hands out to her sides, but they were still in the air.

The wind or air had stopped, she smiled, one that was cold and Gaara knew as he looked at it felt lifeless too. Then Serena mumbled to herself "Now he will not know something is here." Gaara was still clueless.

Serena was alert now, she turned back at Gaara and her eyes went big and wide again. "Gaara get in the tower NOW, get off the roof." She was in the middle of the tower now, Gaara was still looking where she just was, how did she get to the middle when she as on the edge less then a second ago?

Gaara looked at where Serena was now, and started to ask her something when she turned on him.

"Damnit Gaara, why the fuck did you not do what I told you to do? It's too late; now, you are in this battle, but for now. If you die this is your fault and on your hands not mine. _**Shukaku if I tell him to do something else MAKE him do it."**_

Of course, what ever you say my lady.

She didn't even move, she was alert, he could feel her power coming off of her, it was like she just slipped into battle mode, and she gave orders and expected them to be obeyed.

Gaara looked at her and knew what he had to say to her "Serena, this is my Village and if something is wrong I need to know so I can protect it. What the fuck were you talking about earlier? That damn demon will not make me DO anything I don't want to do."

Gaara, remember if you die I die, so why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP. I am sorry Lady Selene; he doesn't know who you are please forgive him. He really has no idea how to talk to girls.

That last sentence made her laugh, but again it was cold and had no warmth or life in it. **Fine, if he wants to die let him die. I tried, but I will warn you Raccoon, these are from the other family. The leader is, but my luck he isn't here just a flunky, shit and here he comes**.

Serena turned around and put her left arm up to block, and a second later a sword appeared on that arm that blocked. She pushed back the sword and its owner, as she did that she used her right leg to kick him right in the middle of the chest.

The guy that attacked Serena was now on hanging on the rail; half his body over it and the bottom part of him was close to the ground, his legs were touches the roof's floor. She walked over to him and picked him up by the collar with her left hand, she was holding him to her face with that one hand.

"I will tell you this once you bastard, you have less then a minute to live. I kicked your ribs into your lungs and heart, so you can barely breathe; I want you to tell me what you are doing here."

Gaara still was starting at her, this was just too fast for him, the guy came out of nowhere and then she, what did she do? He just couldn't keep up with the speed. It looked like now she was integrating him, and he was going to die because of that one kick. Gaara really was lost.

The guy looked into Serena's face and said "Are you her? The one the master is always talking about? The one who controls demons and cough" blood came out of his mouth, she sat him down. It didn't really matter she had blood on her anyway.

She looked at him and her eyes had a tint of black in them as she said "Yes, now tell me what the hell you are doing here I have no patience, you have less then thirty seconds now dumbass."

He coughed up more blood, and he continued to talk "The….master….told me to…come to this…Village and destroy the….medical units…and cause distress through out the COUGH….to ruin...cough…then your betray……"

He was dead, she threw his body across the roof with the hand she held onto him with, "DAMNIT, fuck this, ruin this Village because of me? How the hell did he…"

Again she was interrupted but this time someone was already here, the person was behind Serena, had long white hair in a ponytail, he looked old and had tattoo lines under his eyes.

Serena shook her head and said "Did you hear what he said? The bastard is coming for me, and he doesn't care who gets in his way." She turned around and looked at the old man "His is going after them, the ones I don't have under me. Like the ones in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Most are there, but damnit Jaraiya he will go after them. I know who are next, Sasuke and Orochimaru, then the Leafe. After them I bet the next ones will be the ones under my nose."


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 9**

Gaara just looked at them, what was going on? Was that man she just killed the reason why his Village had been having problems. Wait, if he did it that meant he hurt Temari.

The rage inside of Gaara was building; he could feel the Earth move with his emotions. His anger, hate made the ground and sand pulse with it too. Gaara knew he had to stop, but he couldn't, why should he care if the Village gets damaged by this? What did it really matter to him if it was destroyed, they treated him like shit since he was a kid, why should he care?

Then he heard a voice all out to him, just one word, made everything go away. His anger, hate that had been building up for the past fifteen years was just gone, back to the place it belongs. He looked around to see what had said that one word, he only found two people. Who were these two people he thought, where did they come from? He couldn't remember anything; wait…what was wrong with them?

One was as angry as he just felt a moment ago and the other was half laughing, and half confused. The one that was laughing right now, the one that was half confused at the same time wasn't the one who had calmed him down. If it wasn't him then who was it?

Could it be the person who was as angry as him? One who had more hatred then he could ever dream? He looked at the person who was alike him yet seemed to be so much stronger then him. He could tell by the fell of her emotions she didn't care any more about the Village then he did.

Then why was she so mad? He shook his head and couldn't feel anything anymore from her; it was like she had just locked them up. He looked straight at her and said, "You did it. Why? Why did you stop me?"

His tone was suppose to be hard, void of emotion but there was sadness in it, also both who looked at Gaara could tell that he was amazed, at how she stopped it. The old man was just as amazed, but for different reasons.

"Katrina," he shook his head, "Serena, how could you do that? You calmed him when he was feeling the same things? When you were almost over power yourself, why did you risk it? You could have ended up killing us all and by the time Naruto came up here it would have been too late. Why?"

It seemed the Old man was proud and amazed by her yet confused and scolding her for doing it. What did she do wrong? What was the…so close to being over powered yourself? Was she in trouble?

She shook her head and looks at the old man and said "You need to stay with Tsunade, forget about me, I can take care of myself. Now go, if you need me I will be at snaky's place okay?"

The old man nodded and disappeared, but before he did he said "I'm leaving in the morning if you need me call. Oh and one more thing. Take your Guardians with you, if you don't me and the old cough young lady will be up here so quick it will even make your head spin…princess."

Then he was gone, leaving Gaara so fucking confused. He heard her sigh and drop. Gaara was by her side in a second. He had a hand on her shoulder and said "Why did you hold me back? You know what is going on inside me more then I do, so tell me why?"

She had to tell him, he wanted to know so bad, she couldn't deny him anything. Just like the other three, just like them all. She had to answer him.

"Why, you ask?" she looked at him now, she had sat herself down on top of the roof of the tower and continued, "sigh, I know how much you have done to get where you are. I know how far you have gone; I just couldn't let you throw it away. I knew what you were going to do, and how it was going to end. I would not let you go through with something that will ruin you; I have already done that much already I wouldn't stand to be the cause again."

Now he was more confused, how was what he was going to do, his actions, her fault?

She was tried he could see it in her face, but she was going to tell him, "I am the reason that your sister was hurt, your hospital burned down, the deaths. My fault, because I did something so long ago…," she shook her head, as if to get the bad memories out. "I am not dragging you into this, no more; he will not dare come after you now that I can promise.'

She got up to leave, he helped her. She was still a little weak, from calming and keeping at bay a big storm and fighting someone, and sealing the wind in place. She released the wind and said "We have to hurry inside, before that fool comes out."

Gaara let go of her as she went in side, and said, "Do you need a room? I can get one made for you."

He thought to himself forgetting she could read his mind _that__ was a great line; can I get a room made for you? I am so bad at this. I should have just asked her to sleep in mine, which would have been better._

Of course you are not good at this, have you ever done it you baka? No, so stop make fucking excuses and tell her you have a room near yours. Then if something happens you will be close be and can help. There was a pause and Gaara was thinking about what the Raccoon said and was thinking on what to do next. You should try offering a room didn't I just sat that, you damn bastard. Like a room in your house, that is close to yours.

They were pulled out of their argument when she started moving, away from his rooms. Gaara had to act quickly; he moved in front of her and said, "Do you need a room? You can have one in my suite if you want. It's big and no one will disturb you." _I will make sure of tha__t_. You want to disturb her don't you big boy. 

If she heard them, she just complete ignored them. She looked at Gaara and smiled, a sad smile, "I don't know if I will need a room or not, depending on what Naruto wants with me."

That just threw both the Demon and Gaara.

_Did she just say that, _She would sleep in Naruto's room if he tells her it is okay? Now we know why she has no boyfriend, she doesn't have them, she has, _Lovers. _Gaara finished. Now he knew the first girl he liked, was with someone else, he face showed what he was thinking, Serena didn't even have to read it.

She laughed at him, "You thought…laugh…that I…laugh…was going…laugh…to sleep…laugh with Naruto. No, depends on what he tells me I am either staying in this Village or going to find Sasuke and Orochimaru."

Gaara though about those names, Orochimaru, wasn't that that rogue ninja who killed, the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village and his father, the Fourth Hokage? Why would she want to see them, and how will she know where Naruto's room is, even he didn't know.

She saw that his face was still confused, she sighed and said, "That guy remember who came after me? I killed him, he was working from some guy who wants to kill the people closest to me, and he started with one from the Leaf Village. It was great that he had and was an ANBU Black Ops Member. Or I know he would have been killed, damnit if I could only be with all of you at the same time."

She gasped after she said that, Gaara was still thinking about the 'you all', does that mean he was included? She shook her head and said, '"I am not bringing you into this."

She started to walk off but he still had two questions for her, "Serena, what are these Guardians? How are you going to find Naruto's room?"

She smiled, she could answer the second question and turned her head to wear he could see it, "I can always find a Guardian at any given time, unless of course," she was mutterings from unless till the end, "They are stupid enough to put up so many fucking barriers…"

She just walked off and he couldn't hear the rest. The one thing he did know is that he was so fucking jealous of Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi.

He realized that now, after he had just sat back and watched her fight. You love her, you want to kiss her, you want to fu...

The Raccoon never got to finish because Gaara was upset with him, the Demon laughed, You know it is true big boy, didn't you just say that you were so fucking jealous of Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi?

Gaara sighed; maybe the Demon was right, that would explain a hell of a lot more then just denying it.

Before Gaara, realized what was going on he was inside of his room, already had his bed clothes on and was staring out the moon. He remembered the way she looked under it, she was so damn gorgeous. More then that, something he couldn't describe, she was really a Goddess, maybe of the moon.

He thought of how the moon acted and laughed, _Yeah that is the way she acts. She changes like the phases of the moon, it was like her emotions. She was the light sometimes, child like, innocent. There was the dark of the moon to think about, yeah she does have a bad attitude. So yeah she is the moon Goddess. Just like the moon itself. _

Gaara was shocked at himself for thinking of this, how could someone who killed, loved to kill, well before, and think of stuff like this? The Demon was the one who answered.

She has you whipped, and whipped good. The even more funny thing about this is that nether of you know it. Haaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaa, whipped haaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaa.

He blocked at the Demon's laughs and thought about it, yeah, maybe, this is true. He was in love with someone, a girl who controls Demon's and the hearts of men alike, with powers unrivaled. Her name was Selene, he laughed at what Shukaku had just said to him.

Poor Gaara has finally met his match and guess what? It's a girl!


	10. Chapter 10

**Meet Your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet Your Match**

**Chapter 10**

Serena didn't knock on the door, she just came in. To her surprise and horror Naruto was in his boxers jumping up and down. He didn't even know she had come in.

Serena who could barely stand laughed, that just made it worse. She went straight to the floor.

She was laughing so hard that she could barely keep from crying out in pain, she could walk well, standing was almost out of the question and here she was laughing so hard that she had to bit her tongue from crying out in pain. How she was in pain, but she thought about it and decided that she had been in worse before. But she was a trouper, the reason she didn't cry out was because of her boys, what would they say if she was crying out in pain? She didn't want to be called a wuss, but she knew they wouldn't call her that, they would call her a man, that actually has balls to take the pain.

Naruto went over to her, picked her up and put her on the bed, "You okay? You know I really don't like you blocking me out baby. And good job, about keeping it in, the laughing didn't help. You are better then some of the men I actually know." He hugged her tighter, he could feel the pain she was, it hurt him even more then it hurt her, knowing he could have saved her the pain.

"Hey wait, what's this I smell? The Pervy Sage, that's no fair baby, you don't block him out, but me? I'm hurt." He pouted; she tried not to laugh, but ended up giggling instead. She rolled her eyes he knew she didn't know he was here; if she did she would have blocked him out too.

She sighed, "Its gotten worse you know. He is coming after me. He has already messed up this Village; the guy who did it is dead. I killed him a little while ago. He is going after my Guardians, and two are away from me and right together. Perfect targets my Snaky and Sasuke. There are also the ones in the Leaf. Damn you all there are too many of you I can't protect you all unless you're under my nose." She pouted but it earned her a smile from Naruto.

Naruto looked at her and said, "What about Gaara?" She replied with a sigh, "He is okay and so is his Village for the time being. Though something I didn't think of, he knows Gaara is one. I will not bring him into this. I'm sorry I can't, already do you know what I have done to him in just the past couple of days? I destroyed his Villages' hospital, Medical Ninjas, and all of their supplies not only innocent people have been murder. If it wasn't for me, both counts, this Village and everything surrounding it would be destroyed maybe you too, or maybe not depending where you were when it started." Before he could ask how the Sand Storm was her fault she went on.

"I was the reason that damn man targeted this Village so what Gaara did was my fault, my fault for choosing him, I stopped the storm, which makes it I didn't do it everything would be destroyed." She sighed and took a long breath to calm down.

Naruto did understand everything she said and didn't say, "Serena it is too late, he has to know. Whether you want him a part of this or not he has to know. I mean hasn't it already started his powers showing? I felt the Earth rumble a little while ago, I can still feel that even when you block my air girly." He gave her a little smirk.

Serena shook her head and said, "What did you want to tell me?" She was avoiding the subject entirely, which he saw and sighed he just gave up on it for now.

"For now on you only sleep in Villages with your Guardians and to top it off something you will enjoy very much you will also sleep in the same room too. Tsunade, Jiariya, Neji and I agreed that this is the safest, you know." He earned a raised eyebrow from her and then a pout but she seemed to give it up after a few minutes. She gave in, he won.

She looked at him and said, "Okay, but I will NOT sleep in a room with that Pervy Man without someone else there. Honestly I have no idea how I survived before, when it was just us two traveling around. Though now I think about it, no one else does either, oh well I did try to at least have on of the others there too."

"Would you have slept in the same room with Mr. Snake or Mr. Frog? Why do you call them Frogs their Toads baby?" She laughed at him and thought about it, "Hmm…maybe Snaky, he wouldn't have tried to bring other girls in the same room as us."

Naruto was astounded, "He didn't try anything with you? I know for a fact that he still try's with Granny." She laughed at him and said, "Oh course he tried once, but after I kicked him into a stall and said 'Next time I will kick u for real.' He never tried again I think I broke a couple of his ribs…"

He laughed and nodded, "So Serena, me or Gaara? Since Pervy Sage is out of the question and I will not be sleeping in the same room as him for a while, don't ask please." She looked at him and said, "Gaara will not be told of his place in my life. Sigh how many times do I have to explain this?"

Naruto smiled and picked her up and took her to the bathroom, "Since you picked me I will reward you my sweet Princess," he ignored her saying hey over and over; finally she stopped when they got into the bathroom. "You really need a bath, so I am helping. You really are dead on your feet. And there was no pun in their princess none at all."

Naruto gave her a bath and put her on the bed, like she was a little child and he was her father though if anyone ever said that he would kill them then blocked the words out of his mind, he would never be her father, never wanted to be. Serena was asleep by now. Naruto went to the other bed and went to sleep.

Naruto couldn't sleep; he kept on looking at Serena. The woman he loved and cared for the most in the world, but he knew he could never have her. Too many people, Demons, and some stuff he couldn't name stood in his way. Why was this fate, his fate, the one person he wanted to love him the most, one person he wanted to be with the most, he could never have her. How as this for an ill fated romance?

She was way out of his league, he in why too deep, she was in way to deep, she was wrapped around too many people for his liking. But most of all she trusted him so much. How could he tell her that he loved her so much? When he could never admit it to himself, because he was afraid she would see it or hear it? Afraid she would reject him? That was one thing he could never live with, her rejecting him. He knew deep inside that if he told her he truly loved her it would break her.

After all she had been through she couldn't handle being that close to someone. After all of the betrayal she couldn't. He knew what she thought about, if she gave in, what would happen when he died or got tried of her or disappeared or something like that? She couldn't handle it. That was why she set up rules for herself and she broke all of them.

Never get close to someone, never let them in, if you have to kill them before that happens, but she couldn't if she saw them and started to feel she could see what would happen, and when she saw that she just couldn't kill them, she knew that it would hurt her and one thing she told herself she couldn't do is hurt herself, yet now with the Gaara thing she does that very thing.

Naruto shook his head, not only was the girl he loved so complicated but he loved it, he didn't like girls that were simple there was no fun in that and as he thought that he knew he had been hanging around Serena too much, he was starting to think like her. He laughed, he was in pain yet he would never yet reveal it if he did Serena would feel it and worry and he couldn't do that. He had no idea what the others would do to him if he did that, he shivered he didn't want to know.

That was when he started to think about how Serena could always feel their emotions even if they tried to hide it; they knew they couldn't hide anything from her.

He loved her so much, that it hurt him sometimes. Yet he knew that she knew of his love. He also knew that she loved him too, but Naruto knew why she could never return his love.

There were three others that he knew that loved her, Sasuke, Neji and by the look on Gaara's face tonight he knew he loved her as well. He knew deep within his heart that she loved them just as much as they loved her.

She just couldn't pick one of them, which would betray the others would it not? She needed them as much as hey needed her. She couldn't commit to something like that even if there is a little bit of chance that it would hurt her or anyone else, he knew now that she didn't care much hurting herself if it kept from someone who meant something to her from hurting.

He sighed and knew he had to get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a day he needed more rest then he could get in a month or more.

Gaara also lay awake that night, knowing he had to get some sleep. But he was worried too much to sleep, too much about Serena. Was she okay? What were they doing, her and Naruto?

Is that jealously I feel my little host? Do you think that their sleeping in the same bed? Or doing the nasty? Hee, hee oh wouldn't you like to be the one in there doing…" Again it just wasn't his past couple of days, he never finished.

Gaara looked at him and was about to murder his ass when something happened. Did he just feel something? What was it? What just happened?

That was when he knew he felt something, like someone had just fell asleep, or just relaxed. He knew she was sleep. How he knew it, he knew he should ask himself and try to find out how he knew it, he didn't care. He was just really glad and relived that he knew it.

He slept that night dreaming of the one woman he cared and loved the most in the world...Selene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meet your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet Your Match**

**Chapter 11**

Gaara woke up; he only had ten minutes of sleep. He felt anxious, something was wrong, he knew deep down that something bad was about to happen. What was going to happen he just didn't know, but that wasn't he question he wanted to know, he just wanted to know how he knew something was about to happen.

What happened next was something he couldn't describe for months or maybe even years later. Or he thought maybe if someone in a room down a couple of halls would explain it he would know sooner.

His sand was in front of him, forming something that looked like a ball. It did form a ball it reminded him of something. He remembered the eye he used in the Chunin Exams during his battle against Sasuke Uchiha. Who Gaara at the moment did not like since he was kind of Serena's fiancé, he was and wasn't at the same time, which in it self is confusing to understand how he understood it was really amazing. But thinking about it, he didn't like him from the beginning, since he first saw him sitting in that tree next to where he hung upside down.

That was when the ball of sand starting clearly, was there images in there? Yeah there was but of what? That was when he saw someone. He saw Serena, in a bed; wait was there another bed too? Was there someone in it? If so who was in it? He hoped that it wasn't a guy, if it was… he didn't want to finish that sentence.

Gaara looked and moved his ball of sand around till he saw the face of who it was. It was Naruto, and Naruto was staring at Serena intently, like his life depending on it.

Gaara was overcome with intense jealously as he looked at Naruto, then he looked at Serena, at how close they were, in the same room, they could even share a bed! Maybe that damn Raccoon was right; no he had to be wrong.

He also saw something in Naruto's eyes; he saw the way he stared at her. It was as if he loved her, he would do anything for her, like she was the sun and everything revolved around her.

Well don't you stare at her like that? I don't see what the problem is. Gaara ignored him; he had more important things to worry about.

He was angry, that look told Gaara more then he wanted, more the he dreamed to know.

Naruto knew that Serena looked at him, which kind of the same yes maybe a little different but the same anyway. His face showed it all, a mutual love between them. Of course she loved him, she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his room.

Then he witnessed something that would haunt him for a while, maybe he though later that he would never forget it and he would have nightmares about how scared he was.

Serena bolted awake. She was soaked and covered in a lot of sweat, tears almost spilled from her eyes. He could tell she barely held them back, he knew it took everything she had to do just that.

Naruto jolted out of his bed a second before Gaara had seen Serena moved at all. Yet Gaara had felt something was wrong, maybe Naruto did too.

He went behind her on the bed and sat down. His legs at her sides, he positioned himself so quickly so it looked liked he was there all along, with his arms wrapped tightly around her shaking body. His legs on the sides if her body to try to keep from moving too much to try to calm her down. To make her feel secure.

He repeated over and over sweet nothings in her ear, to calm her down. It took awhile but he never gave up, he continued and would do it as long as it took, to help her, to calm her down.

She was breathing very hard, very fast, it took everything to hold back the tears but it seemed she had just enough left over to keep herself from not breathing.

When she finally calmed down a little, she turned and buried her face in Naruto's chest, He still held her, he held her gently but you could see he was holding on for dear life. Like if he let her go, she would float away and never come back. He didn't want to hug her too hard, if he did it was like he thought he would break her, like she was a stick of wood one hard squeeze and she would snap he didn't want that.

Gaara was amazed at how well Naruto handled this situation, out of all of the times he had been on a mission with Naruto or fought against him he was always an emotional wreak, or close to it. What ever he did this past year had helped him greatly.

It still amazed him how he cared for her so much, how he handled her so carefully like she was a fragile little doll that would break oh so easily.

Naruto held her and waited for her to talk, he would not force her, this had to be on her terms, and she had to tell him what was wrong of her own free will. He would never make her do something she didn't want to do. Fuck, he would even dream or think of it. He loved her too damn much to play with shit like that.

She finally looked up, it had taken a while, but she was finally ready to tell him, what had her scared shitless. She was never scared, nothing in all these years had made her scared, nothing.

She turned her head away, as if she couldn't bring herself to bring him horrible news, like she was telling him someone very important to him was dead or was going to die really soon.

Gaara thought as he watched this, _would she really do that? Would she really tell you if someone you loved and cherished was about to die, or was already dead lying out there somewhere all alone or something was happening to the body as we speak something so horrible she couldn't stomach to say it? Though depending on her mood she probably would do exactly that._

He shook his head knowing full well that it had nothing to do with their loved ones death.

Serena finally as it seemed got the courage to look him in the eyes and tell him what was wrong.

"Naruto," she took a deep breath, and calmed down a little more, "it happened again!"

Naruto knew what she was talking about, even with so little information. Just three words told him everything he needed to know.

Even though he knew what she was talking about , he was till as quiet as when he waited so patiently for her to tell him what made her so uncomfortable in the first place.

Gaara wanted to know what she dreamed about he wanted to know how to comfort her, how to make her feel all better again.

He knew what he wanted to know, he wanted to know what she had seen. After he thought that he stopped himself, and asked himself another question about the strange things that have been happening to him and her tonight.

_How do I know that? How do I know she saw something, how do I know she just didn't have a nightmare like the rest of the people in the world. _

Naruto sighed, and hugged her close then he asked her, "What did you see? I know it happens when you close your eyes or you don't really expect it. Most of the times you block them out, but has it come to you when you were in a dream like state before, like when you're sleeping?"

Those two sentences showed Gaara that Serena and Naruto had been together a long time. That was another thing that stood between them, and if they have been together a while that means they know each other really well.

Another strike for Gaara in the love department, boy you haven't even begun to get her to love you yet you have so many things against you. Like a fiancé, how she loves them, and she has known them for a long time, chuckle you are so far behind in negative points I really don't think you will ever catch up. Plus if I am correct I do believe the other boys who own her heart have a lot of points, and of course they aren't negative. 

_You fucking dumbass! Who the fuck asked your opinion? Who in their fucking damn right minds would want it? I am so sick of your shit now get out of my face you bastard; I need to see what's going on!_

With that the Raccoon Demon was gone, and Gaara went back to watching Serena and Naruto.

Gaara shook his head and continued to watch, clearing his head while he shook it.

Serena thought about the question the men who held her in his arms asked her, "I don't remember, but my head hurts. I saw it, I saw it all, in some much detail. He…" she coughed and choked, "he killed you all, everyone of I have gotten close to these past, god I don't even know anymore it has been so long, I guess it starts with Tsunade and her group. Then went to Snaky then he came here.

I saw it all though, every death so…vivid, like I as there. Jiariya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, you, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara...and…and…"

She could not go on, both of them saw that much, just by the tone of her voice and the way her body reacted. She named three fourths of the Guardians of the old, Katina's Guardians. Who was the last one though?

Naruto had always wanted to know whose place he had taken. Gaara wanted to know too, but of course for different reasons. He didn't know all of the details as Naruto, he wanted too. First she would have to open up for him, which would take a while at the rate they were going and of the obstacles in their way.

That didn't matter right now. She mattered right, only her not him but soon maybe his wish would matter, maybe him wanting her would matter to them both.

Naruto knew he shouldn't push her, but he wanted to know so badly. He asked Granny Tsunade, she wouldn't tell him, neither would the Pervy Sage.

Serena grabbed Naruto's arm and looked into his eyes, "He is dead so tell me why he would be in my dreams? My Guardian of Air," the tears came now, they just fell and no matter how fast you thought you were or how fast you actually were they would still have fell. As Naruto looked at them he knew, and so did Gaara that those tears have been bottled up for so long, they needed to come down.

Naruto and Gaara's heart broke at into pieces at the sight of those tears that fell. They couldn't do anything because those tears wanted and needed to fall whether anyone wanted them to or not.

The only thing Naruto could do was hold her to him, something Gaara wanted to do as well but couldn't.

Then someone was in the room, walked across the floor and went to the bed. The person sat down on the bed and took her hand. He pulled her to him and stroked her hair saying it was okay.

"He never wanted you to cry over him, which was one thing that he couldn't bare. So don't my dear, it broke his heart remember? If it broke his, don't you think it would break ours too? We all feel your tears no matter how far away, even Sasuke feels them! He would have come to you if I was not already here!"


	12. Chapter 12

****

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story after this chapter will be on hold till one of my other stories is done. See what I am doing is after my stories (all of them see profile) till chapter 9, then I will focus on 1 story till it is done! THANKS!**

**Meet your Match**

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene(Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet Your Match**

**Chapter 12**

He held onto him with everything she had, he was telling the truth, and she knew it she knew HE would not have wanted her to cry over stuff like this, he knew she was strong, he always did say it and he expected her to be as strong as she really was.

After a few minutes she full absorbed all of what he said, he said, Sasuke. She fully remembered what he said now.

FLASHBACK

"He never wanted you to cry over him, which was one thing that he couldn't bare. So don't my dear, it broke his heart remember? If it broke his, don't you think it would break ours too? We all feel your tears no matter how far away, even Sasuke feels them! He would have come to you if I was not already here!"

END OF FLASHBACK

That mean two things, two questions she had needed to be answered. Right before she moved Naruto smirked at the guy who was holding her. She jumped back off the bed and backed up to the window; Naruto just sat there laughing to himself and the other dude was just shaking his head, "What's wrong love?"

She glared at him, both him and Naruto laughed at her. She said, "Grrr don't you laugh at me, and what do you mean love? Don't you love me!'

That only made then laugher harder, and the boy replied, "But you say it all the time, love." He and Naruto laughed even harder, Gaara was laughing too so hard, that the ball of sand was shaking.

That was when she looked up at the ceiling, and gave it a questioning look, Gaara did see it though. Even through all of his laughing he saw it.

She growled again and said, "Neji don't you play with me, I just had a…" She just realized what he did, Naruto on the other hand had known all along. And she shook her fist at them and said, "No fair that was so no fair."

She shook her head, and thought about what he did, "You distracted me from what I was going to say, you get good and bad points Neji for that.' She sighed and shook her head at them.

Damn boy you are so in trouble they are doing points. Gaara just shook his head at his Demon and said, _you really are stupid, she was joking she was scolding him for doing it but happy that he did it at the same time got it dickwad? Now shut up. I think she almost caught us. She's okay now so we might as well turn in._

Gaara's ball of sand disappeared, and he went to sleep.

Neji looked up and said, "Ahh I don't like bad points, come on Serena. You said you were going to say something go on and say it sweetie."

Serena just looked at him and then started talking, "Two questions you suck up," Naruto just couldn't hold it in he was laughing his hardest, he hadn't laugh like this in years, since the last time they had been together, him and Serena. That was before he went off with Pervy Sage. It seemed that the last time she was in the Village was like four or so days ago she didn't even come see him.

"Hey Serena, I have a question of my own, why didn't you come see me when Neji was attacked? I know you saw the Granny, but what about me?" Neji was stunned, he knew she always saw them when she went to the Village, she always wanted attention.

She sighed, and said, "I didn't want to Naruto I'm sorry, but, sigh these last few years have taken its toll on me and I wasn't sure what would happen, I mean it had just happened right when you came back there was no use."

He was upset now, "No use? No use what the fuck is that kind of talk?" she held up her hand to stop him but he wouldn't stop so that was when she said, "Shut the fuck up Naruto!" she yelled this. That shocked them so bad their eyes had not only gotten wide but their mouths were wide open, she never said anything like that too them. They knew with her saying that she just couldn't take it anymore.

"This was way, I couldn't take it, and it was too soon. After what has happened I couldn't look you in the eye not until I had cooled down."

"Oh that's a lie, you went straight to Gaara, I saw you after you came back, you were happy. So that's it huh? Gaara's better then me when it comes to your emotions? What are Neji and me?"

That was going too far Neji knew that but he couldn't help saying this, "Wait, what was that about Gaara and her? They came back together in the Village? What the fuck Serena? What's going on? What are you keeping from me?"

That's it she had really had it, this was too much, one moment they were on the bed then next they were thrown back onto the wall and stayed there, dangling in the air. They looked at her, her eyes were black, and she was pissed.

"What the fuck Serena? What the fuck you! Stop being so damn fucking jealous, just how old are you? What right do you have to tell me who I can be around and who I can't? If it wasn't for me this whole damn Village would have been destroyed and maybe you too Naruto, you two saw the storm didn't? That was only twenty percent of its power; I had been holding back the other eighty. I also calmed the storm."

They knew she was way beyond pissed now, she cussed when was stressed out and when she was angry, this was like really mad because she was cussing a lot.

"I blacked out okay? Gaara was there, and if you want to know why we were together as we came back it was because I could barely stand up, let alone walk, that was when I teleported to the top of the tower. I haven't slept in weeks maybe months.

"Naruto, the past few years while you were training I was too, but it was somewhere else. That is why no one heard from me or even felt I was here. I went…to see my sister."

They gasped, she couldn't have seen her sister, and didn't her sister want to kill her? She saw their faces, and sighed they were so stupid sometimes it amazed her.

"No, it wasn't that sister and no she doesn't want to kill me. I went to see my other sister, the one my original father you know Kika's dad, my sister was born from him and his actually legal wife. So she's my half sister. I am older then her I think. As it stands I am the heir to the Kingdom so she wanted me to come and look over things. Most of them don't want me because I am a half-breed, but after these couple of years I changed their minds. I have gotten so much stronger.

"I've changed and I didn't know what you guys would say about it I'm sorry and if you want to know I almost killed Gaara. I would have too if the storm wasn't there."

She turned around and looked out the window, and she heard a voice it said, "What's wrong now? You have really changed Selene if you think that a couple of years in another world would stop us from caring for you. No matter what happened no matter what you do, we will always love you. If Sasuke or Gaara was here I bet you they would say the same, even if Gaara doesn't know yet, his mind not but his soul does baby."

She turned to look at Naruto there was tears her heart, which was something they could see, they could see them, she chuckled at them and shook her head and whispered, "Suck up".

That was when Neji said, "Umm can someone clue me in here, how come Gaara loves our little Serena?"

Naruto and Serena shared a look and laughed, Naruto explained as Serena turned back to the window. "He's the fourth Guardian, Neji and our little Princess here doesn't want to involve him. For stupid reasons, but she isn't going to respond to that statement. Which soon or later he will get involved whether she likes it or not." He said with a smirk, she just shook her head and said, "Baka".

She turned around and said, "That reminds me, Neji how come you mentioned Sasuke?" her eyes were cold as she spoke, "That bastard hasn't talk to me since..." her head went down as she closed her eyes.

Neji was surprised, "I figured that if it was me I would be the same. When it comes to feeling, sweetie we think almost the same. He's probably thinking the same thing as you are Serena about changing he doesn't want to disappoint you."

She sighs and shrugged it off and said something else, "Here's the second thing, and you said something about my fourth one wouldn't want me crying over something like this, how do you know that? Or are you just guessing again? Do you know who he was?"

Naruto was surprised that she would ask something like this; he didn't even see that in there, he should have though he really wanted to know so bad too. Neji shook his head, he didn't know, shit well there goes that, oh well.

Serena sighed and closed her eyes to think for a moment and gasped her eyes flew open. Her hand flew to her chest. Neji and Naruto tried to go to her, but they couldn't move. She was still holding them to the wall.

They cried at the same time, "Serena!"

The cry they gave woke her up, her eyes were wide, she said, "Oh god why didn't I see this? I should have known I should have known he would do this, shit."

Gaara woke up wondering what was going on, why was his heart beating so fast?

She went to gather her chakra and the dream came again, she started breathing faster and faster and she fell down.

Naruto sighed and said calmly, "Serena you are still tried, come on let us down and let us help you. You have done enough tonight, come on its time for you to rest, we will protect you from your dreams, now come on, we just want to help you."

She ignore him and tried to piece everything together but she couldn't concentrate, she had to get out of here, but she knew those two on the wall wouldn't let her they would follow her. She looked up at the two guys hanging on the wall with annoyed expressions, she wanted to laugh but she didn't.

She gathered charka and raised her left hand over her head and held it there and raised her right hand up a little but kept it close to her body. Her chakra gathered and the air sealed around her left hand and it seemed like water was gathering around her right hand, it seemed to be sealing also, just like the other hand. The boys just watched in horror at what she was doing they couldn't believe it.

They looked at each other and were speechless, she was sealing their powers! After she was done she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her and formed a ball with her fingers but they weren't touching. Again she gathered chakra. A black ball appeared in her hands. She waited a few seconds and then her eyes opened they were black and cold.

She let the ball go and whispered, "HA" the ball went up to the ceiling and disappeared into it and then you could see a black wave moving from both sides from the middle of the ceiling to the opposite walls and down.

She looked at them and said, "You two have to stay in here, it will be lifted in a few hours, I am sorry guys but I have to do this alone, you can't help me."

That was when Neji yelled, "So putting a barrier around this room, and sealing ours powers, this is protecting us? What about protecting our hearts? You going out there alone you could get yourself killed, what do you think that is going to do to us? It's going to break us, do you want that? That's not protecting us!"

She covered her ears and shook her head, "This is for you I am doing this for you, leave me alone." She said it, but her voice seemed to falter and shake. With that said she disappeared.

Gaara could feel her distress and he knew where he was going, he walked out of his room and headed for the roof. He found her huddled up against the railing. He came over to her and sat down, he didn't talk, and he could see something was wrong and just waited till she spoke.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Sleeping?" She didn't move her head; he nodded and replied, "So are you. Isn't Naruto and Neji worried about you?"

She lifted her head, "So that was you, how did you figure out how to use the ball of sand that way?"

He shrugged, "It just happened." She nodded, and whispered, "He was right it is happening whether I want it to or not."

She looked at him and asked, "So what are you doing out here? One its cold and all you have on are shorts, which they are cute, little pandas really are cute, especially when they look like you." She giggled and Gaara was shocked and he looked down and saw what she said was true; he looked at her and said, "When did you do this?"

She looked the other way and said, "Just now" and smirked, he shook his head. He looked at her and said, "Isn't it cold to be out here in only a shirt, a big one at that?"

She shook her head, "I have underwear on too, thank you very much. I always wear this when I go to bed; sometimes I wear shorts and shirt but rarely. Anyway…"

This time she was the one who didn't finish her sentence. The Pervy Sage was in front of her and he was looking amused, "You sealed their powers and locked them up? Clever Serena clever, can you tell me why though."

"I had a nightmare that all of you died in front of me and you know my dreams come true, I saw all of you even HIM. And I figured out something, he attacked here and he knows I am here, so I was thinking what his next move is?

"I think I know, he's going to give me a choice and if I choice one or the other I still lose no matter what I chose. He is going after them at the same time. And he is giving me two choices save one and let the others die.

"My two choices are Orochimaru and Sasuke or wait how many of you are supposed to be in Konoha? Tsunade of course, but are you in there or is Neji?"

The Pervy Sage thought about it, "Both of us that are, that is what Tsunade has told everyone, she is keeping us under lock and key."

"He knows you're with me, that oblivious, he knows that I would never be without one of you, Orochimaru, or Tsunade or you. He knows Tsunade is out because of her being Hokage, Orochimaru is out too, because he knows nothing, so he knows you're with me and wait why didn't I see this before! DAMN IT ALL!

"He was going to attack at all three, fuck this. I can't win at all, and that's the point, but he sent a fool and his fool started to early, he was suppose to set it up, show me his minions are here and make me choice, he is good it's a good plan but it failed and that isn't the point.

"Okay, calm down and think. Orochimaru and Sasuke there is only two, and he thinks that Tsunade and Neji are together and Gaara is all alone, with Naruto coming shit. He knows your with me, so if I chose one of those places, I loose four of them, damn it all to hell."

She banged her fist on the roof's floor and it shook, and when she lifted it there was a crack in it the size of her fist. Gaara just looked and laughed, she looked at him funny and he explained while teasing her. "Someone's throwing a tantrum" he said singing it a little, she blushed and Jiraiya just laughed.

She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes, she wanted to hit him over the head but she knew it would hurt a lot and she didn't want to accidentally crack his head open.

She gave him an annoyed look and went on, "As I was saying, but I messed it up and now he has a fifty, fifty chance of actually getting me this time. Honestly I can't predict I don't know if he will actually be going after one of the targets or minions, hmm…minions, this is just to hurt me, not the main real course.

"But he intends to kill one target group so one will be saved if I go," she looks up at Jiraiya, "Please don't argue with what I am about to say." He nodded and waited for her to continue knowing what she was going to say.

"He is going to target Tsunade, because she's a girl, he thinks all females are weak, well except for me, he likes weak females which makes me wonder why the hell he chose to marry my sister."

They both were shocked, Jiraiya and Gaara, she saw their faces and said, "Long ago, his ancestor okay. He got pissed, very pissed at me, why I won't say, but he did. He married and wait I don't think he had kids with my sis oh well he did it to get back at me. He had a mistress and now that son is the ancestor of this one, but I am thinking that bitch helped him get here." She again saw their faces, she sighed.

"My sister I think she did a jutsu and allows her to be a TJ once only, trust me a soul can only survive a forced Jump once, well that is if you aren't a TJ, if you are that is a different story. Anyway, moving on, now where was I?

"Oh yeah he isn't my ancestor well this body's anyway, because she got back at him and had a man on the side for her own, he was damn I forgot, I will remember later. Anyway those are my ancestors, but moving on.

"He will attack her, and but if he is the same one as before, it will be a fake-out. He will go for one, send a lot of men and kill the targets, boom they are dead, and I will be going to the other target with no fight at all. So Pervy Toad Sage, listen to me carefully, I don't care what they saw, take Naruto and Neji and get there as fast as you can, they will attack soon, two days is the earliest so run hard and fast, try to get there with time to rest, that will help."

She looked down again and she heard Jiraiya sigh and she knew what was coming, but it didn't, he didn't argue with her just asked one question, "So whose going with you?" She had expected much more of a resistant from him, but she got none.

She looked him in the eyes and said with a straight face, "Me" he waited, she continued, "Myself and I. Three people are you happy? Will that satisfy you?"

He fell down on him face, Gaara fell over too, when they got up she was laughing at them both. "Seriously Pervy Old Man, there are three people going, Me, Myself, and I means Kika, Katrina, and Me."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Take him, at least take Gaara, and please for my old heart? I don't think it could take it if you were the one attacked with no one to help."

She glared at him and said, "Did you just say that I couldn't take them on? Are you talking to me? Remember me, the girl who you could never beat? And remember Pervy Guy leave at dawn, even though it is in a couple of hours leave, fours hours Jiraiya. Oh and one more thing the barrier will go off at that time so, have fun."

He nodded and left, she turned to look at Gaara and he expected her to tell him that he couldn't come and he knew he was going to say but she surprised him.

"Gaara get dressed hurry, we are leaving in a half in hour I will go talk to Kankuro to get everything ready so go."

She was about to get up when he stopped her, "No, you are going to get some sleep I will get everything ready okay? Do you have any clothes or do I need to get you some?"

She looked at him and said, "I am too tried to argue so yeah, I have got clothes. There is a safe house I have that is not too far from here that has everything I need. You have between one and two hours Gaara go, now if you excuse me I will be sleeping in your room, they won't find me there if they somehow get out, good night."

She kissed his cheek and whispered a thanks and left through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Wow I am on the way to finish this story….wow so long too. This is chapter 13; I am warning you here, that I am…changing my writing a little. The language will hopefully come down.

Warnings: I think there is some…content in here (one of the lasts) of…let's just say it isn't for the younger crowd. If you are on an Older teen (like 16 and older then I don't think you should read this chapter. LET'S GET STARTED! This story has waited long enough! THIS IS EDITED!

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 13**

Gaara did like he told Serena he was going to do, he left his sister in charge…who trusted Kankuro with anything? Only an idiot would put him in charge of the whole village. Gaara knew that if he left his brother in charge the village wouldn't even be here when he got back.

He walked to his room, he had been gone less the half an hour. So they still had over an hour or so left. As he entered his room he forgot for a moment that she was in his bed. He was surprised and shocked at first, how was there a girl in his bed and why? Then he slowly began to remember.

She said she would sleep for the time before they left to where Orochimaru and Sasuke were. Stop at the safe house first, and then go. She was supposed to be sleeping while he prepared everything. She looked so pretty and she looked so right in his bed. It was like she belonged there, maybe just maybe she did belong with him.

Like that is going to happen, come on child face reality. She will never be yours. Didn't you hear that girl brat from before? She is engaged to the Uchiha. Why would she want you, don't you have a demon inside of you? You talk to yourself, you kill so many people. For some reason, that I have no idea why, you like to have blood on you. Do you really think she would want to be with you? 

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DAMN RACCOON! _

No matter how much Gaara yelled at the Demon Raccoon inside of him, he knew he was telling the truth. Gaara had a little hope, from what happened just a little while ago. Who had she opened up to? Who did she let come with her? And did she seal him up in his room? No, but the Demon was still right.

Gaara looked at her once more and shook his head, it didn't matter if it looked and felt like she belonged with him, and the sad truth was she didn't. She was a free spirit. He knew deep down that she could never settle down, it just wasn't her nature.

He watched her sleep for the rest of the time that was left to them before they had to leave the village. He thought about the time difference, he smiled. It seemed that Serena didn't want those _other_ _Guardians_ near her when she left the village.

Then he woke her up and they started on their journey. They got out of the desert with good time. It took them less than an hour of running to reach the safe house she spoke of. Of course, no one spoke. Gaara had a few suspicions that the reason she didn't complain about anything was that she was still sleeping! Maybe the girl that he liked was a sleep walker. That would be a nightmare, he was sure he that didn't want to know what she would get into when and if she was really sleeping waking.

When they got to the safe house Gaara was shocked. Gaara's eyes grew big; this wasn't a little safe house. That was what safe houses were…little places that couldn't really be detected and found. This was a fucking mansion. Now he knew she was loaded, no wonder the Uchiha's wanted her.

She opened the door to the house, and walked in. Since he was the last one in he closed the door. He followed her as she was giving him a tour of the house. As they went through each room she told him what room it was and told him what was in the room that would interest him. She finally walked through the kitchen and then went straight to the rooms upstairs.

"I showed you where the kitchen was so you know where the food is. The door to our left is mine. The door to our right is yours. We still have time. We are leaving three hours before noon. Your room has a shower, and the kitchen is loaded if you are hungry, so feel free to eat as much as you want. I am taking a shower and then I will be sleeping some more. If I am not up by that time will you please wake me up?" she asked, her voice sounded tired.

Gaara nodded, that would be no problem. He left her and went to the kitchen. She went straight to the bathroom of her room. This brought back memories; she hadn't been in this room since she had visited Suna years ago. Her age had been in the single digits then, that made her laugh. She had to have been either six or seven.

She turned on the shower and took off her clothes. She needed to feel the water run over her body. She stepped in the water and washed her hair. She felt so cold all of a sudden, a chill washed over her so she turned up the heat.

Two boys in Suna at that time had felt the chill to, and huddled up together, something many fan girls wanted to see, but sadly there were no there to witness it. A boy hidden somewhere pulled the covers over his body. And the boy—downstairs from the girl who felt the chill—dropped the plate he was holding.

Lucky for him there was no food on it…yet. He put the plate away and got another one and began to load food on it. Gaara had been used to suddenly becoming cold and hot and all that stuff, so this didn't bother him.

After she washed her body, Serena got out of the shower and after she toweled off she didn't even bother to keep the towel on. She was just so hot…why were these temperature changes coming over her? She just lay on the bed, no covers….it was too hot for that.

Two boys in Suna were almost down to only their underwear. They were stripping, and sadly no fan girls were there to witness this. A boy that was sleeping somewhere hidden threw off his covers and stripped to his boxers. Again, it was a sad day and no fan girls witnessed it.

The boy downstairs from the overheated girl had just finished eating and he decided to take a shower since he was feeling all hot and sweaty. He went straight to his room for the first time and was amazed yet again. This room was huge, just like his room back in Suna. He quickly found the bathroom, and found that this room, just like all the others was huge.

He took that shower and sleep for a few hours. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out and before he knew it he woke up and it was almost time to go. He went into Serena's room and saw her in bed; she had pulled the covers all around her…it seemed she had gotten cold, after she had laid down on the bed.

He did the same thing he did back in his room before they left Suna. He shook her first and then pulled the covers away from the top part of her body. That was mistake one for Gaara. He didn't not met a Serena clothed in his pajamas this time. He met a Serena clothed only in her birthday suit. He quickly covered her back up, thankful that he didn't pull the covers down too far. He had seen too much, and he was glad for once that that stupid Raccoon hadn't said anything. It was probably asleep just like Serena was.

He blushed madly as she struggled to open her eyes; it seemed he did wake her up. When she did open her eyes she stared at him for a moment, he feared that she knew what he just did. Did she read his mind? He didn't want her mad at him; God knew he didn't need that. Instead she smiled and said something he never expected. "Thanks Gaara for waking me up again."

She sat up, and stretched. Mistake number two for Gaara. He was staring; his eyes went from normal size to wide, and still getting bigger by the second. It seemed that she did not seem to notice that she was naked.

She looked at him in confusion, "Gaara what's wrong? Why is your face all red?"

He looked down toward her breasts and she followed his gaze and she chuckled. "Don't tell me you have seen a naked girl before? How old are you, fifteen? Never mind, I am really sorry Gaara."

She covered herself with the covers on the bed. She sighed and looked at the clock, and gasped. Next thing Gaara knew he was being pushed by something invisible and the door shut against his back. Not even ten seconds later she was out the door, fully clothed this time, thank God. And she had grabbed his hand and was dashing for the stairs.

When they got down stairs she grabbed something to eat, lots of stuff really. Packed them up and pushed him out the door.

"Let's go Gaara! Hurry up or we won't make it there by noon." Serena said really quickly. "Did you eat something? Don't answer…here!" she threw him one of the backpacks that she had packed food in.

He nodded, "Thanks."

She smiled, that was her reply. They were silent for almost three hours, eating and running, thinking of anything and everything. That was until she spoke.

"We are almost there Gaara, are you ready? There will be traps, hopefully Snaky remember to add me to this base's security. If not, I am afraid he might have to do some repairing and remodeling before the battle even starts."

Gaara nodded, he was ready. "What are we going to do when we get there?"

Serena had to think about that, "I didn't think about that, opps."

Gaara lowered his head and sighed, he was about to say something before she interrupted him.

"What we will do is when we get there we will talk, explain what is about to happen and what happened before. You remember all that stuff I said to that Pervy guy? That is what we will be telling Snaky. I will be ignoring Sasuke the whole time though, you don't have to. Sasuke pissed me off, that's all, like I said you don't have to ignore him.

"After we explain, we set up the guard and prepare for the battle that is about to take place…if it comes at all. Then my Sand Boy, we will fight, and the blood of our enemies will clothe us. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She giggled at the end.

Gaara chuckled, maybe his demon was wrong. Maybe this could work out, just maybe. His thoughts continued on like that till they got to the hideout. Serena pushed the rock in…he heard her say opps again. Gaara sighed as he entered the base; she had just destroyed the front door, and the wall around it.

* * *

**I think this may be a little short. It is only 4 pages and is about 2000 or so words. I haven't been in this story for a while, so if it seems a little off and not like the others i am sorry! At least this bad boy is editied! lol, anyway i have changed the planning, it is going to be 16 chapters long, so 3 mroe to go. I beleive those will be longer.**

**I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! Sigh, 5 months, well hope it was worth the wait. SEE U SOON WITH CHAPTER 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Meet your Match**

AUTHORS NOTE: Two more chapters, and this story is over. I think this one may be long, though I am not completely sure…yep it will be long, lots of stuff to do. It is 1000 or so words long (around 3500 words) and 5 1/2 pages long! Hope you like it.

WARNINGS: i was planning on doing like i did with Pretear and edit after i published it, but i thought about that. When i edit i add lots of stuff to it, somtimes...most i add more then a thousands words. So I will not edit these after i post...that is later. I have editied this, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have mistakes. 2 MORE CHAPTERS!!

NOTES:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon

* * *

___

Japense words:

teme-bastard

* * *

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 14**

Gaara was really surprised; she had been telling the truth. If her Snaky didn't add her to the security thing then she really would destroy part of his house...well more than part of his house anyway. It looked like fun to, so when she asked if he wanted to help, well what was he suppose to say? No thank you, I don't like destroying things. No, that is now what you say, what you say is hell yeah! And then you start and helping her destroys parts of his house in revenge.

It was really all Snaky's fault, when those traps went after her; she had no other choice but to wreck everything around her to protect herself and her companion...traveling buddy…protector, whatever you wanted to call him. Ok, that was a lie right there, she didn't have to do it, she had other choices. But those other choices weren't as fun. It wasn't even ten minutes after she had wrecked the door that someone had come to greet them. It was only the guys voice at first then he moved into the light and they saw his entire body now—not that they wanted to see it to begin with.

"And here I thought I was greeting noisy intruders who had a death wish. Now I know am I am greeting noisy intruders with a GAINT death wish. It's great to see you again Selene-sama. I was sent to kill you, so I disabled the traps. Seeing as I can't kill you, will you and your friend please come with me?" the boy with glasses asked her.

Serena nodded and walked on. Gaara knew that Kabuto knew who he was and all; they had of course planned to use him during the Chuunin exams to destroy the Leafe Village. Plus he had seen him and everything during that said exam. So why did he just say friend? Easy…he didn't see him, and he didn't want to. All he was concerned with was Serena. And Gaara judged by Kabutos tone of voice that he didn't practically like Serena. Who would anyway, that was Kabuto's reasoning. He would never understand why his master liked and wanted that girl around to begin with. He couldn't say anything of course, not unless he wanted to die.

With Kabuto guiding them, it didn't take long for them to make it to Orochimaru and where he was. It seemed that he was in the training room, with Sasuke of course. As soon as Kabuto entered the room Snaky asked him, "It seemed that you didn't take care of the intruders, but brought them to me. Are they more powerful them you, Kabuto? Did they simply overpower you and force you to bring them to me?"

Kabuto laughed, "Only one Orochimaru-sama, the other one I guess I can take on, but I didn't want to…seek the wrath of the other one. I kind of want to live with **all **of my limbs enacted, and I also kind of don't want to get permanently injured with all of my limbs attached."

That of course made both the men training become still for a second and then they both turned around staring straight at Kabuto and the intruders that he had brought with him to the training area. Serena came from behind Kabuto and she gave a squeal as she ran toward her Snaky.

He grabbed her and spun her around, "Ahh, so it is little Katrina. I should have known it was you. Destroying my base like that, just because I forgot to put your name in the security. May I ask what I owe this…pleasurable visit? I am not saying that I have better things to do…the sad fact is I don't. I am just wondering, you don't usually come bursting through my doors destroying things with no reason…I take that back. You have done that a few times." He laughed, and hugged her once more.

She giggled, "Well, I have come to tell you some news some will see as bad, but I think you will see it as good. At least you won't be bored anymore."

Snaky laughed, "I bet you will as well."

Serena sighed, "No, this news make me fucking pissed off!"

Snaky raised an eyebrow; she was cussing…and the bad, bad words too. "Oooh, I have to know what this news is. I haven't seen or felt you this pissed off since…you know I should remember since I always love to see you this pissed off. Was it when you and Tsunade almost killed Jiraiya when he was peeping at you and Tsunade?"

Serena and Snaky laughed, but Sasuke and Gaara shared a look. The boys knew when they shared that look that they both wanted to go kill Jiraiya for his peeping, even thought Serena and Tsunade did the job well. Sasuke after they shared that look was confused.

Gaara was here, and he wanted to kill this guy—Jiraiya—because he peeped at a girl he didn't really know. What the hell was going on? Since when did Gaara and Serena know each other? Sasuke was curious so he asked her straight up.

"Serena what the hell are you doing with Gaara? Where's Naruto or Neji?" Sasuke asked. He was confused, but he was jealous more than confused and he didn't like being either.

Serena gave him a cold glare and turned her head followed by an hmph sound, Snaky chuckled. "Snaky," Orochimaru titled his head at her. "Tell that inconsiderate meanie teme that I am not talking to him and will be ignoring him during the whole fight."

Snaky's eyes widened, "That is why you're here…will are going to be fighting someone, how did they find us?" He saw the look she gave him and he smiled, "Oy, Sasuke, little Kat says that since you are an insufferable little know it all teme she will be ignoring you and not talking to you. That means no touchy touchy for you my little man."

Everyone laughed but Sasuke and Serena. The later rolled her eyes and decided to not laugh at the part that was funny and be a little annoyed at the non funny part. The former had a slightly different approach, he just scowled—his Uchiha scowl no less. Snaky then turned to her once more and asked what was about to happen all details.

Serena gave him another look, a look that said, 'you really are the stupidest person in the world, you know that,' she sighed. "You are asking _me _for all the details?"

Kabuto shook his head, "No, Selene-sama, Orochimaru-sama would never ask you for all of the details. He just wants to know what you _can _remember."

Serena smiled, "Good answer, glasses boy. Okay this guy—we will call him what his face—is going to kill all my Guardians. He sent someone to Village Hidden in the Sand to mess it up and then take out Gaara. How he even knew about Gaara when I wasn't even sure…" her voice trailed off.

Sasuke grew outraged, "So that is why he is here! I don't approve of him, make him go back to his damn Village. We don't need him here. And if you don't send him Serena, then he will leave here in a box, and I will be happy to put him in that box...cold and stiff." His voice came off as evil, but it also held more promise than evilness. Snaky didn't know whether to applaud him, or laugh at him.

Serena glared at Sasuke and walked up to him. The look in her eyes made him back up, till he couldn't back up anymore. He hit a wall and she got all in his face. He had no choice but to stare into her eyes—ones that held bloodlust in them—as she threatened him.

"Listen good and listen well, I am going to stay this once. You touch him and I will kick your ass to kingdom come _and _I will heal Itachi and you will never beat him, never kill him and I will tell you the truth that will shake everything you know to the core. It will turn your little self centered world upside down and you will hate me for it. After I beat you up a little, got it?" she asked softly, yet her threat still came across.

Sasuke sighed and nodded, it wasn't like he was scared of her—he knew that she wasn't going to hurt him. Then she drew her hand back and punched the wall behind him. It broke and he fell onto the floor. Snaky chuckled again, "I sense some hostilely toward the Uchiha, what did he do to you?"

Serena glared at him, he didn't move but he knew that was the last thing he would say on that subject. "He knows exactly what he did."

With that said, that subject became closed, making Gaara start thinking again maybe just maybe she might love him, or at the least like him. But every time he thought something like that, his demon came up and said something against it. He just sealed the thing up to get it to shut up.

After an hour or so of resting—that was what Serena did, then others didn't of course—she told Snaky everything that happen. How she killed and got information out of the spy guy. Then how she and the Pervy Toad dude came up with the information about the attacks and what was going to happen, and then how she decided to split them up. Snaky also found it really funny what she did to her other Guardians in that room, but left it alone. Soon they were prepared for the battle.

Serena…yeah there was something wrong with her. Everyone could tell it didn't take a genius to figure it out. She was just so tired, maybe it had to do with not sleeping in months, but they didn't think so. They had a suspicion that if she did sleep for months that wouldn't help a bit.

Snaky stopped the planning for the battle that was coming and asked her straight up, "What is your problem? I have never known you want to be sleepy so much…" his voice trailed off, he was thinking, trying to remember if this had happened before. "Yeah, nope can't remember. What happened? You aren't…" his eyes looked horrified. She waved him off with an annoyed looked on her face.

"Why the hell would I be pregnant? I don't even think that is possible. Anyway, I need another one okay? It's been so long…soon I will be sleeping for a long time. I won't wake up for a while. I need another one Snaky or…I will be in something like a coma. Is that what you wanted to know? Happy now?" she sighed and looked away. All her emotions, just for a second or so slipped out of her mask.

She looked so beaten up, so worthless, just completely and utterly destroyed. "This is why you don't mess with the soul, it creates too many problems. It is just better to straight up kill that person. But if you wanted a way to torture then, go ahead take their soul. But first make sure you are a _very_ sadistic person, and I mean _very_."

Snaky went up to her and tilted her chin up toward his face, "How many do you have?" She didn't even get a chance to answer; some stupid idiotic fool did it for her.

"Of what tampons, I don't think she needs anymore. It's just her time of the month Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered for Serena. If looks could kill Kabuto would have been dead so many times, and been tortured from beyond the grave.

With one look from Snaky he left the room. He would be lucky if he died during the fight; because what Snaky planned to do to him for that cheek…that insult he directed at Serena…he didn't even want to know. He just knew that he didn't want to be alive when it happened.

Serena sighed; she might as well tell him. "I…need three more. I have the Mist's, Rock's and Sand's. What the hell do you think I have been doing this past…what? Sixteen or so years, anyway I need Time's, Leaf's and Lightning's; those are the only ones left. Lightning…" her voice trailed off. Was it possible? With time anything was possible. But, she just couldn't believe it, just maybe it was true. If it was damn, she had the answer right in front of her the whole time.

She shook her head and cleared it, this…it wouldn't work, that couldn't have been right. An explosion shook them all out of their thoughts. The battle had begun great entrance too, just like Serena. Blow apart his house.

Snaky of course connected the dots, "Are these friends of yours little Kat? I see that mimic you on how they enter my home, are they late comers—" his voice broke off by another explosion. "I guess not, it seems the battle has really begun. Okay everyone, stay calm, kill as many as you can. Follow the plan, and remember," He smiled, "the one who kills the most gets a kiss from our beautiful Serena here."

Of course no one listened; they were following the enemies' movements. The enemy had found Kabuto first; some had gotten past him as he held off most of them. Those that got past him went straight for Serena and those with her. Now the battle had really begun. Blood everywhere, limbs flying; bloody murder screams filled the air. That was how the battle went on, that was until Serena felt something.

A rage so strong, it shook everything inside of her. It took everything she had just to try to control that rage. But it seemed that she wasn't strong enough for both the rage and the roar inside of her head. She started breathing hard, she couldn't move. Gaara and Sasuke moved around her and started killing those that came near her as she tried to deal with this psychological attack.

She could barely think she was surprised that she found the source of the rage. The source of all of this was one word: "Naruto," she breathed his name out. Sasuke and Gaara knew what happened then, During Naruto's battle something had triggered his rage and in turn the Nine-Tails power. They had felt just a little of what she had felt. They heard the roar—the Kyuubi—and the rage was Naruto's. And since they are connected so deeply they all felt it as well.

She screamed, just like Naruto. What Naruto did, she did, and if he killed she killed, if he raged she raged. Finally she had no choice, she had to let go, she had to let him have his rage, his bloodlust, his kills. The Kyuubi wanted it as well, so when both of them ganged up on her, wasn't she suppose to give them what they wanted? That would have been the easy path, and it was the path that she let them take. Who was she to stop them from seeking revenge?

Very few had known battle to go that fast. Within seconds both battles were done. Naruto finished the Leafs, and Serena finished hers. When she was done, the rage, the bloodlust was gone. She was back to normal and she was trembling. She couldn't even stand up. She used too much energy trying to contain it at first. If only she had let him go at first. That would have been okay, she would have been okay. She wouldn't have been trembling now, would she?

Though, it did seem that she wasn't as good at wiping all the enemies as she thought. Kabuto found someone alive. He grabbed the enemy and brought him to Serena and Snaky, the latter holding her up. He was almost dead so the only way to get information out of him was to go into his head.

Sasuke, and Gaara both disagreed, they would hear nothing of it. Snaky made Kabuto tie them up, shut them up at least. He did what he was told.

After Serena checked through his mind, she starting looking over the ninja and sighed, "I was right. Damnit! They are in the Lightning Village. It seemed that is where his descendent lives and is operating. I am so pissed, what he did to Naruto. I will kill him for it. We are all lucky that I calmed him down as far as I did before I lost control and let him go. He would have killed everyone! I controlled his actions through mine, only kill the enemy. Stupid dumbasses!" she slammed her hand on the floor and it cracked.

"Now, now little Kat can we please not destroy my home any further and tell me what happened to the Nine Tails kid?" Snaky asked kindly, trying to calm her down like a parent calms down a child.

"They killed Iruka in front of his eyes." She shook her head, "He will die for this that bastard! He knows what is happening to me, he knows that there are two ways for me to be healed. One of them is by my Guardian who holds the element of the Village that I don't have yet. That will keep me going for a while, just until I get it. Second is the scroll itself. I have no choice but to change the Guardians and elements."

Snaky got that loud and clear, "You need Sasuke don't you? Take him, he is yours anyway. The others will go with you. Tsunade and Jiraiya have figured it out by now which Village it is. Those two and the rest of your Guardians, Naruto—once he calms down—and Neji, they will all meet you halfway toward that Village. You know where to stop, I will be along soon. Trust me…I will be there."

Serena nodded, she did trust him. Sometimes she wondered why and sometimes she wonders why she didn't trust him more. "After a few hours of sleep, wake me before sundown. We need to leave sometime around sundown." She tried to get up and she fall once more.

She turned to Sasuke, "I need (breath) you, will (breath) help (breath) me?"

Sasuke nodded, he didn't want her to die. Why on earth would he, he loved her. He would save her, he was her Guardian of Lightning, and well…he used to be her Guardian of Fire….but it seemed she had just decided that he was more Lightning then Fire. Oh well, as long as she needed him he would be there for her. He picked her up and took her to his room. If he had to, he would hold some part of her body till they got that scroll back.

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did. Anyway two more chapters and this story is over, yes the fight is next chapter, mostly talk though THE PAST IS REVEALED! Ya, i know if i was reading this, i woudl want to know what the hell is going on. Anyway till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Meet your Match**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is the second to last chapter! As soon as the next chapter is edit i will update it. It is over 7 pages and around 4 1/2 thousand words!

Notes:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

Japense words:

Oneechan-older sister

Imouto- younger sister

* * *

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 15**

Gaara watched as Sasuke took her away. Gaara fully understood why he couldn't be the one, but still it kind of hurt that she asked Sasuke instead of him. Did this mean he wasn't needed anymore? Did this that he had to go back to his village and become the Kazekage again? Did this mean he wasn't going to see her again?

Kid, I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to listen to me. I know this isn't like me, but I don't want hurt. Because if your hurt and depressed, this effects me too! Do you think I want an emo host…never mind I already have one. But don't start cutting okay?

Gaara shook his head; he ignored his demon and opened his eyes. He saw Serena's Snaky looking at him curiously. Then the Snake laughed, and motioned for Gaara to walk to him. Which of course Gaara did, but cautiously he knew on a sublevel part of his mind that Orochimaru wouldn't hurt him. For the fact that he was Serena's Guardian of Earth—but it was still kind of creepy that this guy…or whatever wanted to talk to him. He kind of knew that Serena would kick his ass and Snaky did not want that.

When Gaara reached him, Orochimaru asked him straight up, "You love my little Kat don't you?"

That was when Gaara laughed, "No, I don't love Katrina, I love Serena."

Snaky rolled his eyes and muttered, "Same thing anyway." He turned around and looked at all the bodies. "Look at these bodies Gaara, and know that this is what she always does, she always kills. And most of the time she enjoys it. Can you deal with that? Can you deal with running all the time? Never really settling down? For if you do end up with her that is what will happen. You will wander all around this world, looking for those scrolls and what do you think will happen when you open the last one?"

Snaky looked at Gaara for the answer, but it seemed Gaara was confused by the question. The vicious snake smiled, "You realize that Kika isn't Serena or Katrina; she is totally different. She is ruthless, and basically hardcore. She has no emotions, because they have failed and betrayed her in the past. She has no friends and she has learned to follow her rules to the max. I don't know her, glad to say, but I don't think she will be busting a gut to be friends with you or if by that time you and Serena are lovers….I don't think she will do the same."

Gaara took it all in, and sighed heavily, "Then I guess I will take it like it is. I will take whatever she gives me, and I don't want to be selfish and demand more then she can give. Like I said I will take 

whatever she is willing to offer. I just want to be with her, or at least near her. Anything she will give me."

Gaara turned to stalk off, but was stopped by Snaky's chuckling. He turned around to see Snaky smile knowingly. "You pass, oh well. Take two rights, two lefts, and another right. There are two rooms on that hallway. Pick the right one and I will help you anyway I can. If you do find the right one, tell them that I am contacting the others. Oh and one more thing," he smiled an evil smile that said: 'I know something you don't know'. "You pick the wrong one, you will die. That was all I wanted to tell you."

Gaara took the directions, followed them, and came to the two doors. For some reason he wanted to go to the door straight ahead, not the door to the left. So that was what he did, he went straight to it. Not even hesitating; he just _knew_ this was the right door. Opening it he walked in quietly, making no noise upon his entrance.

Serena was on the bed, and Sasuke was sitting in a chair beside it and holding her hand. Thank God, he was afraid of what he might find when he entered the room. He thought maybe they were having sex…or making out, but glad it wasn't either and nothing of the sort. He wasn't sure his heart or any part of him could take that.

He walked toward them; his eyes, when they rested on Serena, became gentle and softened just at the sight of her. Sasuke caught that, but didn't say anything; he was just going to watch for the time being. Serena, when she saw Gaara jumped up, startling Sasuke in the process.

She giggled playfully, "What took so long slow poke? I was getting lonely in here." It seemed she started pouting.

Gaara laughed, "But Sasuke is in here with you, so why are you lonely?" Gaara's voice had become deep, but even he was confused himself, and looking at Sasuke's closed eyes and exasperated sigh he frowned slightly. Why was she still mad at him? Two years, maybe a little more, and she still wasn't talking to him?

Serena's face went emotionless as she told Gaara why she was still so pissed at Sasuke. "I can touch all of my Guardians at anytime. Examples are talking through our minds, tracking them etc. It lets me know they are safe, but Sasuke here found a way to turn it off after he left me."

Gaara was shocked that Sasuke would do such a thing. He turned to Sasuke who was looking just as shocked. "Me…leave you? I believe you told me to do what I wanted to do and you would back me up! Then you go and leave this world not telling us when and where you are going. And you think that it isn't okay for me to do the same thing as you?"

Gaara sighed, "He has a point Serena….no don't look at me like that I am not turning against you, it's just he has a point. Now your Snaky told me to tell you he is contacting the others. When he is done I guess he will come in here and then we leave…right?"

"You are correct; it seems the sand boy is smart." The voice came from the door, when they turned to see who it was, it sadly was only Kabuto. Serena glared at him, "What are you doing here? You aren't welcome, so leave! Leave me alone! Stop being mean to me damn it!"

Kabuto sighed, "I believe am making fun of Gaara, not you."

"That makes you stupid huh? You make fun of them, you make fun of me, and you do it all at your own peril, asshole." Serena spat, a threatening tone creeping into her sing-song voice.



"Now, now, little kitty let's play nice here. My house is destroyed enough now…not that I mind you fighting kitty I would love to see that, but we have other things to do. They are going to meet us there, are you ready?" Snaky asked Serena as he walked past Kabuto. They all knew he wasn't going to ask her if she was up to this journey. What was the point? They knew the answer, and no matter if she was or not she was going.

She nodded mutely, and they left. Kabuto had to stay behind, that was if Snaky didn't mind him dying, if he didn't then of course Kabuto would have come along. That made them all laugh, but that was all. They didn't speak the entire time, and barely even made any effort to make eye contact. Serena was lost in her own world of thought, while Sasuke and Gaara assumed she was thinking of a way she was going to murder the guy who was targeting everyone, but Snaky knew she was thinking of things way different.

"Snaky…" she started, looking to him and he nodded for her to go on. "What do you think of me dying my hair purple?"

Snaky laughed, not in the least bit surprised that she had had her mind on such stupid things. Sasuke and Gaara on the other hand fell out of the tree they were running on, shocked beyond relief. Serena looked at them funny, "Did you guys slip or something?"

Sasuke got back up and mumbled, "I thought you were actually thinking seriously..."

Serena huffed and thrusted out her bottom lip in a pout, "I was thinking seriously; pink is out of the question, but purple is cool. Sliver wouldn't look good on me….oh shit. I forgot something." Thinking of pink led her to Sakura, and that made her think of the battle that went on.

She put her head into her hand, and sighed. How could she forget something like this? They all stopped, giving her a curious stare.

"It doesn't fit…he would only attack one place, fake me out. This dude attacked both with a pretty good force. That means he has to be of great importance in the village. My guess the Kage, no lord could get that many ninjas. They were meant for killing, but we were lucky, they didn't get any of us. His goal is to take away my life sources….but he doesn't know that. I don't think anyone got the connection to Village and Guardian: Fire for the Leaf Village, Wind for the Sand, Lightening duh, Water for Mist…and Time for me. For I will be forever lost in time, anyway he didn't get that, he doesn't get anything because he doesn't know anything."

Serena gave a heartless laugh, "It fits; now I see...I see the light now…okay that wasn't funny. Some stupid idiot opened a forbidden scroll, and read the little paper next to it. She really used _that_ scroll, makes me laugh. I caused all of this." She giggled again, confusing them all.

Snaky sighed, "What did you do now?"

Serena grinned, "When I was little I never gave my sister Christmas presents or Birthday presents. So one year I was working on one, threw it away, it didn't work. Started on another one, finished it and gave it to my sister, for all of those years I missed. Anyway this means that someone is telling him everything, and they don't really know what happened. They know I have Guardians, but they don't know why I need them. Whoever it is isn't very smart and isn't putting two and two together, but the bad thing is if this is that scroll…I may have some trouble, but oh well. Let's just see when we get there."



She was smiling the whole way, she had a challenge, and that little but of Kika inside of her vibrated with excitement at the prediction of blood shed. Kika always loved challenges, and this was one of them. She thrived on them, so when her father, grandfather, and his siblings left her she was all alone, and unchallenged, which saddened her and brought her to do all of the horrible things she did. Anyway that was the past, and this was the present.

When they got to the house that Snaky mentioned they met with the others, and went inside to further discuss things. Serena ignored everyone there, keeping herself isolated from the whole thing. She was searching for something. They got out of her way, when she went near them. While she looked, her team—those that went with her—spoke to the others about what happened to them and what she figured out. When they missed something up, Serena yelled and corrected them.

Gaara turned to Naruto, "So what happened at your end? Besides…_that_, I mean what happened before, before the attack, did they attack anyone else? How did they get in, that stuff."

Neji and Naruto laughed at him, it was pretty obvious that he was trying to avoid talking about Iruka. Naruto shook his head with a grin, "It's ok, yeah I am sad about Iruka and all…but things happen. I saw the damage I did and I know what I would have done if it wasn't for…" he turned to grab the girl walking past them by the waist, and hugged her to his him. "This beautiful little girl, she saved us all."

She glared up at him, resembling a small feisty kitten. _Little?_ "I am working. Foxxie do something please, I believe I am in need of some protection here."

**Of course Princess, if anything is bothering you I will protect you. But I see nothing bothering you…do you mean this brat? **

**_Yes, that is exactly what the hell I am saying! Stop sucking up; anyway GET HIM OFF OF ME! If you want to live that is... _**

She threatened them, both of them, the Fox and the boy. The boy just laughed, he knew the Fox wasn't going to do anything, but boy was he wrong. The Fox did something none of them thought possible. He took complete control of Naruto; to show that he was in control he licked Serena square on the cheek.

Who in turn giggled and pawed him away, "Foxxie, no…no licky, it tickles." She giggled again and told him to let Naruto have control again. He did as she said, and she went back to searching. Three minutes later she screamed, "I FOUND IT!"

Everyone ran into the room she was in, it seemed to be a room full of Medic Textbooks, had lots of complicated, lost Medical jutsu. Tsunade was in heaven, but she knew she had to wait to scope it out later…when Serena wasn't there.

Serena in turn gave Tsunade a look, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the Leaf Village would never find its Fifth Hokage ever again. These things aren't for anyone to see, maybe a few Tsunade, but most you can't handle. Ok…about half or so you could…but later. Anyway I found it," she tossed the box to Snaky. "This is the color; do you think it would look good on me? It's a shade of purple…" she let her voice trail off.

Everyone—but Snaky that is—fell to the ground with sweat drops on their heads. She was wasting all this time looking for hair dye. She giggled down at them and shook her head. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru take what's inside of the box and get home. It's a potion, drink just a little. I don't want excuses or reasons you are going to give me, just drink it. I don't want to protect old people during 

this…little chat that I have to have. I don't even need these people, but I can't go anywhere without a few of them. So…leave…please."

With that she left the room, went upstairs and was doing something. The adults told them—not Snaky—to be careful and they left. But Snaky stayed for a second and stared at Gaara, he nodded to him and left. Gaara smiled, so this was his time, this was what he was suppose to do. Something during this chat or whatever was going to give him something he would need to stay by her side.

They left and made it into the village the enemy was using, and found someone to tell that the village needed to be evacuated. The person wanted to know why and Serena, growing annoyed, took something out of her pocket. It was a crest of some sort, they didn't recognize it, but the villager did. He ran away quickly and did as they requested.

Serena then jumped onto a nearby roof and looked around. She saw the whole village and then sighed and muttered, "So predicable…stupid ass teacher."

She jumped from roof to roof swiftly and landed in front of a house. It was the biggest house in the village and she stomped onto the ground. A rock then came floating up to her, and she chunked it at the house. She pushed her boys into the shadows. Someone in the window looked out and she stepped forward.

"Come on, we have a date remember? Be quiet, don't let your parents know you're up so late, come on." She waved to them. The person was shocked, so shocked that they fell out the window and Serena busted out laughing.

"You are so stupid, falling out of your window. It's about thirty or so minutes till midnight and all."

Her Guardians were utterly confused, and shared a baffled look. She had a date? That made them all mad, but it didn't matter that person ran to her and tried to attack. She dodged and kept on laughing. "You still can't hit me, bad teacher. I believe I have surpassed you."

She taunted him for a few more minutes till a voice boomed out, "Stop playing around!"

But Serena kept on and laughed, "Damn, your Mother came out. I told you to keep quiet," she then turned to the voice. "But sissy, I want to keep on playing."

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara were speechless. Only Sasuke knew what her sister looked like, but it was Serena's sister. There were difference of course, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her hair color was different. Serena's sister's hair was blonde, just like Serena's. This one's hair was black, black as darkness.

The girl rolled her eyes, "You play too much Kika."

Serena just smiled, this was Kika's sister. "So when did you bring teacher back? I mean the scroll wasn't meant for more the one person. Is that why he ended up possessing his decedent? And you have just been along for the ride, saying little things here and there, but lucky for me you didn't say anything important. THANKS!"

Serena tried to glomp her sister. But she fell through instead, catching herself at the last minute and spinning around. Her eyes narrowed, and her voice became hard, "That wasn't supposed to happen."



She was going to start walking around her but then that dude came back up and threw a kunai at her. She didn't even try to dodge it. It would have stabbed her in the arm, but it bounced off. She glared at the man, "Do you think, with demon blood running through my veins, some stupid kunai is going to hurt me?"

He was confused, "But you have been hurt before, I have seen you cut and bruised with my own eyes."

She nodded, but her sister answered for her, "The demon blood inside of her is…capricious. If it thinks she deserves its protection it will protect her, sometimes when she needs it, it doesn't work. It is unpredictable…just like you, sister." She turning her gaze to Serena.

Serena only smiled at her sister; and then turned to the guy glaring at her. "Ok, before we do this, I am going to lay this out for you. Tell me if I am right or not. You hate me because I rejected you. You thought you loved me, you didn't you fool. Anyway to get back at me you married…or tired to marry my sister. I get confused sometimes whether or not you actually married her. I don't think you did, judging from the look on your face.

"You then thought to get revenge on me; you killed the suitor that you thought I would chose. You killed the Hyuga. Then you would have killed the Uchiha if my sister had not married him, but you did know about the little one. I hide him away before you could kill him too. You didn't care that my mother had died. You married someone else, had kids and then died. But before you died did you not find my sister? Oh and sister I know about you too. You may have married the Uchiha but you never had kids. You and the Uchiha both had affairs and had children through them before you divorced and married them.

"Anyway, back on topic. Sister found you; she pitied you, and decided to let you use her scroll. Or was it you found her while she was using the scroll? Either way you wrote a note to your decedent and told them your version for this story, how I am the evil guy and all. He felt your rage, used the scroll, and summoned you and my sister. Sister of course just became a ghost or whatever you want to call it. And you possessed him, like a damn ghost! That is so wrong, ewww."

She ran away and hid behind one of her Guardians, sticking her tongue out at him over her guardian's shoulder…who had come into the light, so to speak. They now knew what had happened in the past. They understood her more, so they were kind of glad this happened in a way.

She peaked out from behind one of them, and saw her ex teacher's face had become really red. He shoved a finger at her and tried to calm down as he spoke, "You…you leave out the part, where you tease me. You played me, you used me, and then you tossed me aside for some other guy…someone that looks a little like one of them…" his voice trailed off for a second and then he shook his head and continued. "What are your last wishes, last words before I kill you…Damnit PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING!"

Of course she wasn't paying attention; she found something else to occupy her interest. She was slowly going closer to her sister's form, like she was being cautious or something, they all were curious about what she was doing so they didn't say anything; it was actually kind of funny. When she got there she started walking around her, examining her. Finally she spoke and it was a question.

"Was this the scroll I gave you for Christmas? I don't think this is it, where did you get it?" Serena inquired.



Her sister shrugged, "I don't remember where I put that one. I found this in a box that had a weird looking thing on the top. I thought you were trying to trick me, so I got the one you were hiding. It was the same one, so I figured you gave me a dud and kept the good one for you."

Serena froze, "No you didn't. One, I am a TJ, do you think I need this damn scroll? I can do this without it and I don't have to wait for someone stupid dumbass to come along to find it. Two, do you really think I would put something as good and valuable in a box with a weird looking thing on top?"

Everyone there answered in a chorus of 'yes', and she sighed, "Let me correct myself, do you think I would do that and put it in a box that was not protected?"

Everyone said no almost instantly and then her sister groaned. "I got the dud didn't I?"

Serena nodded, "I was being nice and all, and didn't give you the one that was the dud, it was my first try and it took a month to create. It would give you a max of three months and you would have you real form. But if you used the one I gave you, depending on the amount of power you put into it, the scroll could give you a max of two years and a real body."

Serena was about to walk back to her boys, but she stopped, and she turned around to face her sister, "How long ago was it that you opened that scroll and used it?"

Her sister thought for a second, "A month ago tomorrow…or in the morning, since it is already tomorrow, why?"

Serena sighed again, "You realize that you didn't have to do this right? You were reborn sweetie. Mom had a little bit of TJ in her too. She just never realized it. It was because of that that Father was summoned. I am a full blooded one, a pure one, but she wasn't and neither are you. But you have enough to be reborn. No one these days has it in them; just a few had it in our time. Like those two Uchihas, but that is all I know."

"What about that one boy? The one you met the day before Mother was killed?" her sister asked.

Serena nodded to what her sister was saying, "Anyway off that subject, you were reborn, I am too as you can see. My sister is somewhere around here. I believe she will be here around midnight or so." Serena looked up at the moon in the sky. "I think it will be midnight in a few minutes. So before you two go away is there any last thing you want to say?"

She laughed, "You're stupid as usual, Imouto."

Serena laughed, "I know onee-chan, but that is why you love me, right?"

The ex teacher didn't have any time to say anything because he was suddenly having a seizure, or what looked like a seizure. Whatever it was it expelled what was possessing that body. Then her sister disappeared, back into the time she came from.

Clapping was heard, and they all turned to the direction of the slow applauding. It was just like that image of Serena's sister, but this one had her hair down though, and it was blond. There was a confident smile spread across her face, and Serena averted her gaze to stare at the ground.

"Now this isn't the way you treated the other one, so why not me? I am your real sister Selene, that was Kika's sister. Do you like her more?"

Serena looked up, "Hello onee-chan…Nikka."

* * *

Well did you like it? THe next chapter will be out soon! That one is around 3000 or so, now that is before its edited...oh well i don't know.

NEXT CHAPTER: KIKA, KATRINA START TALKING. And who will she end up with? hm... will Serena push Nikka too far?


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORS NOTE: LAST CHAPTER!! WHOO HOO! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it! This is around 4000 words and heehee around 6 or so pages. Finally this has come to an end. I was so surprised when i was writting this yesterday. THe words and anger that came out was surprising, but what left me--the author--speechless was the fact that i was almost to tears as i was writting this. A lot is explained and all. I never thought about most of this till i actually wrote it and all. IT makes perfect sense, the revealtion sof the Guardians. Well hope you liek it! FINAL CHAPTER

NOTES:

The Demon Raccoon (Shukaku) talking

_Gaara thinking in his head or talking to his demon_

**Anyone thinking**

_**Selene (Serena) thinking and talking inside minds**_

**Nine Tail Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking or talking to his demon_

**Meet your Match**

**Chapter 16**

So this was her sister, the one that they heard had caused so much damage and pain in Serena's life. But the question was it the true story? Serena had never really told them what had happened; Sasuke had just told them what he knew. That her sister did the same thing Itachi did, except it wasn't just a Clan, it was the whole fucking village.

Serena tried to smile, "Sorry, once I heard your voice I remembered some stuff I didn't want to." She gave a half-hearted chuckle.

Nikka sighed and walked to her sister, pulling her into a warm embrace. "You still haven't let them out have you? It's been almost eight year's sweetie. You need to let the tears out, just cry. I know there are other things out there that you need to cry for. What about Kika? What about Katrina? Don't they need to cry?"

Serena buried her face into her sister's chest, her sister who was more of a mother to her then their own mother. The sister that had always been there for her, the sister that loved her more than anything in this world, the sister that was here now.

"Kika would never cry, it just isn't in her nature." She whispered back, her voice breaking.

"Even when _he_ died right in front of her eyes…what's more is she might have killed him. I think not Serena. She thought…never mind. What about Katrina I know that girl can cry. I was there, remember? …When she saw him die. She loved him—" Nikka was cut off by Serena pushing herself out of her arms.

She was angry; they could all see that, the tone in her voice backed it up. "Yes she loved him! But it was too damn late wasn't it? She was so stupid, if only she had spoken up sooner, but she didn't. Why? Because she wasn't the one who was going to have his kid, _she_ was. Kat saw that. That was why she broke his heart, which was why he accepted that other woman, which was why he accepted Kushina Uzumaki."

Of course by now, Naruto had almost had a heart attack. That was a shock; they just hoped that had prepared themselves for what was going to happen next.

Serena was breathing heavy now; she was struggling to get the words out. "That was why he could never get close to me, which was why he could never be my Guardian of Wind and Air. That was why all those years she broke his heart, because he wasn't meant for her. No one was meant for her, NO ONE IS MEANT FOR US!" The last words were grated out, and she thought that she might just chip her teeth she was grinding them so hard.

Letting out a strangling scream, she put her head in her hands. Nikka knew what was going on; they were all struggling for control. When Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara tried to go near her Kika was in front of them in a second. She was blocking them, and told them to shut up and listen.



Serena had stopped moving, "I don't love anyone, and I never did. So you little pest—who isn't even up to scratch with who you once were—how can you tell me I loved someone and you weren't even there? You were busy off fucking around with that Uchiha too much to care about me. After Mom was gone, you left! You abandoned me! You didn't even see that…that stupid crazy ass tutor we had was in love with you! You couldn't even help me out of that, no all you were worried about was the Uchiha, and you realize he never loved you? That was another reason you ignored me, you knew deep down he loved me!"

Nikka's eyes had widened, and she lifted a comforting hand to her sister, "Kika…."

Serena backed up, she was shaking. "How can you claim to know anything about me either? You…haven't seen me since I was just a little child. You can't even see into your own heart, yet you go about preaching to others about there's'? You have no right! You know nothing! You are just a little child that has a hopeless one-sided-love for a man that will never be yours! So how can you tell me about mine? I sacrificed my love, my future, my heart, for a child who was innocent, he didn't know anything. How could I kill him? He didn't do anything."

Nikka eyes watered and bottom lip trembled as she whispered, "Katrina…"

Serena backed up into the tree and held back the tears that threatened to flow—but not exactly coming out—and in her voice just like her sister. "You know nothing; I have to live with all of it! Everything they have done I see it, I feel, I lived it. I see it every time I go to sleep, why the hell do you think I tried to kill myself so many times before as a child?"

Everyone but her sisters all gasped in a chorus at her shaken words.

"I saw the death, the pain, and the torture and damn it I was the one doing it! I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT! I killed people, any horrors you can think of I did it or have watched it happened and did nothing to stop it. I knew as soon as I went fully into this body at almost a year old, who I was and what I had done. I saw what you and Itachi were going to do before you were even going to do it. Do you know how hard it was for me not to tell Mother when she asked me so many times what I had seen you and Itachi doing?

"I could have put a stop to it all, the madness, the coup, the betrayal of the Uchihas; I could have stopped it all. I could have been the one to kill them all. Itachi's hands weren't stained yet—okay they were but not with betrayal—I would have done it for him. None of you realize how much regret and guilt I live with. Why the fuck, do you think I block everything out?"

Serena paused in her speech and lecture and held her hands to her chest. "There is this hole inside of me, inside my chest, every time I stop, and I think, it grows bigger and soon it will swallow me whole, and I can't fight it. I have betrayed people, I have killed people, I have witnessed every evil deed man is capable of and either had done it or have watched it done and laughed, walking and leaving the victim behind. None of you know the hell of what I have been through or the shit that I have seen or done.

"There are some things that all of you turn a blind eye to, even I see that, but I don't think you would turn the blind eye if you saw everything I have done. You would run away as fast as you could."

Now the tears came, they flowed down her cheeks; she couldn't hold them inside anymore. "You guys I don't think you realized that I have forced you here. That is the only reason that you were here. I needed you and yet here you are. The only reason I have Guardians is because they took my soul. The parts of my soul they took are the elements. That is how I can control them as I do. They are part of my soul, and since I only need three more that means that most of you I don't really need anymore. That is the honest truth. I just needed all of you as a replacement for my soul, as long as I had you I was okay. All I need is Sasuke till I get the one in this village, Itachi till I get the one from the Leaf and myself or should I say sissy. Till she hands over the Time I guess I need either her or me. I still haven't figured out which one of us is my Guardian of Time. It doesn't matter anyway."

She gave an emotionless, heartless, evil laugh. From what she told all of them, she was using them, but how could they not believe that? There mind told them to, her words were all the truth, but they just couldn't. She dished out some hurt, but what they all could tell from what she said was that she was the reason she was hurting so much. She gave herself hell for all the things she had done. If she would just let it all go, then she that hole would slowly disappear.



Nikka's tears were gone, but you could still see the stains down her cheeks. "You will never find someone to love you if you push them away, Serena. Every time you are afraid to get hurt you give some excuse as to why you can't do it. Kika's excuse her Mother died. Katrina's excuse, oh he was destined for someone else and oh they had a baby. Those were excuses, and so is the one you're using, oh I'm just using you. BULLSHIT! Okay it is the truth, but tell me is that all of it? By confessing this you push them away, you tell them your horrible past and bam. They leave you and you're alone again and that damn hole is just going to get bigger."

Nikka was mad; no furious, her face was beet red, her voice was almost screaming. Serena just stood her ground, and she laughed. "Oh of course that is right, but tell me something. If I had of course stayed with those two men, fallen in love with them and settled down with do you realize the pain I would be in right now? I would be right back where I started and some of these little boys here wouldn't be here. Naruto wouldn't be here if Kat and his father got together. Kika had married either of those suitors, Sasuke and Neji wouldn't be here. Do you want me to go on?"

Serena laughed again, "You just want to chastise me for what I am doing, tell me what you are you. I hear Itachi has a little stalker sometimes. And when you're stalking him you're fawning over him. Are you some kind of fucking fan girl? Ask the asshole if he loves you, if he doesn't your hurt. Get over it, isn't that what you're telling me sister dear?"

Nikka's eyes went cold, just like her sisters. This war wasn't over, not by a long shot. "Since we keep on insulting each other—trying to shove some advice in there—and it keeps being a tie. I think we need to end this, you know where I will be, when you want that scroll, find me. Then defeat me, and became that cold hearted bitch that is who you are deep down. Become who you were born to be thousands of years ago, now have fun getting those other two scrolls."

With that Nikka was gone, leaving the rest of the group shaken and disoriented. Serena was left smirking to herself. Two more to go, which was all that is left, and then she would kick her sister's ass for in subornation. Since this time around when she was born she had demon inside of her, Serena held rank over her. Serena, who was the rightful Queen of the Demons, chose not to take that role yet. Once her soul was restored, her power would return and then she would become the most powerful demon ever.

She looked at the house in front of her, and she snapped her fingers. She was in no mood to play tonight, not after everything that was said. A few boxes full of scrolls and quite a few extra came out of the house straight toward her. They went straight to her feet; she took one look at it and tilted her head.

"What the hell? I destroyed these…" she picked up every scroll and made two piles, one she was going to keep and maybe burn later on, and one she was just going to give back to the Kage of the village that was staring at her now.

She found the scroll that contained part of her soul, and she found another one. One that stopped her heart from beating, her face must have shown what she felt, because her boys were ready, they got on their guard. She jumped up and walked straight the Kage; she picked him up and held him by the collar.

Her eyes bored into his, "What the hell is this? Who the fuck, sent this scroll to you?"

He struggled, "I don't know it was in there. I asked that girl and the guy who took over my body, but he was shocked and scared when I asked him. He told me that it just found its way here, which was the only explanation."

She let him fall to the ground, and carefully opened the scroll. Her father, the King of the Demon World, was in front of her. He titled his head confused at first but then smiled at her.

"I see it is you daughter. Took you long enough, though you are not the same, your soul is damaged. Out of seven pieces I see…four. You have the other in your hand, go on and open it."

She nodded, and opened it releasing the fifth part of her soul, and it went back into her, where it belonged. She then turned to her Father and asked, "How the hell did they get a hold of your will?"

He shrugged; he didn't know that was after he did this. "You are even more powerful then the last time I saw you, I believe once your soul is complete you will be ready to take your place. You place as my heir, the new Queen. I believe your step mother is dead and your step sister is ruling for now. Trust me, it won't be boring, how do you think I survived," he laughed. "There are lots of puzzles and things to solve; I think your 

grandfather left quite a lot of scrolls for you to get through. That is after you do your duties. Your step sister will be the one giving you them. Now daughter keep this scroll and bring it back with you."

And with that he was gone; her gaze went to the ground. You have to love Grandpa. She closed both the scrolls and put them away. She then around and saw her Guardians—who she had forgotten were there—and she couldn't' take it. She turned back around and walked out of the village.

They followed her, well till they lost her. All of them sighed, they guess it was time to leave now, go back to their villages and Sasuke to go back to Snaky. They didn't know what to do with the information they were all told. Serena could have been Naruto's mommy, Sasuke's whole life what he has known had been a lie. Neji…nothing affected him really…and Gaara just wanted to see her again. They all left for home thinking of this and Gaara traveled back to his village. But he stopped at that safe house that had been to, it seemed so long ago. He had remembered a map, and he wanted to find it.

He found it all right, and it led to a village he had never seen or heard of. It was called The Ancient Village, he traveled there. It was located in between the Fire Country and the Wind Country. He went there and what he found was something ne never expected. Rotted and decayed bodies everywhere, caked and dried blood was commonly found. He sensed she was in this village, and so followed his instinct.

Soon he found her; she was lying down on a bed. As soon as he came in she spoke. "What are you doing here? Don't you ever listen?"

Gaara chuckled, "Of course I heard you, who couldn't? I also heard your sister and I heard…" his voice trailed off. That got a response from her, not who he heard him trailing off. She turned around on the bed and looked at him.

"Go on, this may prove to be interesting." She gestured for him to continue as well.

Gaara sighed, "This is going to sound stupid, but my heart told me. My head was screaming at me to run like you said, but I couldn't. My heart took over and overruled my mind. I also heard what they both said, the tutor guy—who I wanted to kill by the way—and your sister or was it you? I don't remember, but one of you said it. One of us looked like another guy from your past, and I believed this was a guy Kika almost loved. Maybe I am the guy, maybe Naruto is, but one thing is for certain I love you. And no matter how much you push me away I will be coming back for more."

She laughed, "You have been talking to Snaky haven't you? He said the same thing to me once. Not the 'oh Kika almost loved someone,' but the 'I will keep coming back for more' part. I bet you had a little talk with him when I went away with Sasuke. Figures he wanted to test you, he saw that you out of all my Guardians loved me the most and yet you have known me the least. I just met you in the desert before, what was it a few days or weeks ago? Ok that was a lie, we met for a brief five or so minutes about nine years ago but you don't remember that."

She got up off the bed and yawned while heading down to the kitchen. For some odd reason it actually had food in it. She hadn't been back to this place in a while, but she guessed either Itachi or Nikka keep food here for her.

Gaara remembered something from before; his demon had told him when they first met her. He thought Gaara had met him a few years before. Then there was that flashback he had while holding her when she collapsed.

Gaara stopped her though, pinning her up against the wall roughly and looking her in the eyes. "This thing that happened nine years ago, you didn't by any chance hold me did you?"

She titled her head, "I see someone remembers. It was right after you killed your uncle. You were in such a mess, you called to me. And what was I suppose to do but answer? I held you while you cried; for once you needed someone you could hold on too, someone that you mattered to, and someone that cared for you. I did what anyone—I did what I did and I would do it again. If you are mad leave me alone; I have things to do."

She tried to break his hold, but he held firm. He did something surprising, something he never thought he would do, he kissed her, full on the mouth. Soft and gentle at first, he didn't want to be rough….not yet. That was later if they ever got to the bed.



She was startled, shocked, and speechless; you name it she was it. When he lifted his lips from hers she blinked, curious, confused, every emotions she felt…not hate of course. Her eyes asked the questions, it seemed her mind couldn't make her mouth move.

He chuckled, "Check my mind, or my heart, for your answers, they can't lie. I love you, Selene always have and always will. Now my only question is how do you want me? What do you want me to do? If you want me to stay away then say it and mean it. If you want me by you, slave, pet, I don't care, as long as you will have me."

Her amusement broke her shock and she laughed as his grip loosened and she slid to the floor. "I don't think I could do that, you followed me, found your way past my barriers on this village. And you are honest in this, you mean it. What am I suppose to say, what am I suppose to do?" She asked to no one in particularly.

Gaara opened his mouth to answer, but she silenced him with a kiss of her own. It was a sweet, short kiss. He only stared at her, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

She laughed and circled around him to the kitchen to get something to eat. No one said anything till after she was done. She looked at him and she asked him with a straight face. 'Are you going to come with me to the Leafe Village to get my scroll, and be there with me to watch me fight my sister for the last one?"

Gaara nodded, and she smiled. "You realize they are going to be so damn jealous. Anyway I may have to kill those annoying Village Elders…they deserve it anyway, maybe Danzo too."

As they left the house, Gaara asked why. She told him the story of what they did to Itachi Uchiha, how he was forced to destroy his family on orders of the Village. At his deep frown, she just smiled and gave him another kiss and told him everything was fine. They talked about different things as they walked to the Village Hidden in the Leaves hand in hand.

**THE END**

* * *

YAA THE FINAL CHAPTER! Well I hope my reader peeps all loved it! This took a lot out of me, and most of it i never even thought about or planned, like most of the Guardian things, they didn't come up till after i was writitng this. Well, I have to go and start writting and finish Isn't love a bitch today. So tried...but i have to do it. These stories will be finish before school starts...well seen you later!


End file.
